What a Vacation
by OTP
Summary: What happens if Ed, Al, Winry, Roy , Riza, and Hughes crash land on a deserted island. What are they going to do? R&R Royai and Edwin I accept anonymous reviews too FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. A Letter, Scones, and Pictures

OTP: Heya, this is my second story and my first one was how should I say… really bad so I hope that this one gets a few reviews.

Roy: 'yawn' Get on with it already

OTP: You shall regret that you ever rushed me 'pulls out cell phone and makes a call'

Riza: You called

OTP: Your boss is being mean to me 'fakes crying'

Riza: Oh, is he now? I can fix that 'click'

Roy: 'heads for the hills'

OTP: Thank you very much Riza

Riza: Sure thing now 'points gun at me' continue with the disclaimer

Roy: 'somewhere in the distance' YAY RIZA!!!!!!!!

OTP: 'gulps' Ummm ok but before that, this story has all the characters the same it just has planes k? Alright onto the disclaimer

'meh' thoughts

Dsclaimer: 'OTP runs off with the "legal" documents to own FMA' HAHAHAAHA YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME YOU COPPERS!!!!!!!!!!(I don't really own this is my plan to try though it didn't work)

Chapter 1 A letter, Scones, and Pictures

Riza Hawkeye's day started out just like any other. She got up, got ready, let Hayate out, and ate a fast breakfast. All of this before 6:30 and then she went to work.

'As usual, I'm the first one here…again' she thought as she opened the door. She placed her bag down by her desk and paused as she noticed a sealed letter on her desk.

Curious, she picked it up and broke the seal:

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye,

You and your co-workers have been assigned to designated groups to go on vacation. You may bring a guest if you like. Your group includes: Colonel Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, and Edward and Alphonse Elric. Please report to the Central Airport at 0800 hours to catch your flight. Enjoy your vacation.

Fuhrer King Bradley

Riza read it over a few times, then sighed, 'How is it going to be a vacation if we have to keep the Colonel and Edward from killing each other'

While she was thinking, she never noticed who had come into the office only moments ago. Roy Mustang stood right behind her with a lopsided grin.

'This is going to be fun, even if she pulls the gun on me, it will be worth it to see her surprised. She's never surprised. At least she never shows it' he thought.

"Good morning Lt. Hawkeye. What's that you got there?"

Riza jumped in surprise, dropped the letter and wheeled around with her gun pointed right between his eyes. Her eyes widened and he just smiled, 'Gotcha'

She lowered her gun and saluted him, "Colonel! Forgive me sir, you startled me."

"At ease Lt. I didn't mean to to surprise you."

"It's alright sir, wait, why are you here so early? You're never here early." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him with those piercing amber eyes.

He gulped, "Well, I work here, and I might have lost my keys and was locked out of my house so I had to stay here for the night…Lt. why are you laughing?" he asked as she started to laugh and she continued to laugh and soon he had joined her.

When they both had stopped laughing, Riza got serious again, "Sir? Permission to speak freely?"

Roy nodded as he walked over to his desk, "Permission granted."

"May I ask how _The Flame Alchemist _lost his keys when he could have used alchemy to make them or called Hughes to could come over and let you in?" she smiled and chuckled lightly, where as Roy sank deeper into his chair.

'Damn, why didn't I think of that?'

Riza picked up the letter and deposited it back on her desk, "Well, since you're here, I think I'll go and get our paperwork."

Roy started to whine, "Come on Hawkeye, give me a break for once. Oh, I almost forgot. Are you going to come with us on vacation?"

She nodded, "Yes sir, I am planning to go on vacation. It would be nice to get away from work once in a while. And no breaks sir, if you want to get to the top you have to do the work too." With that, she left to get the paperwork.

Later on that day, everyone was at work, except for Roy, who was sleeping at his desk again. Then Hughes had decided to drop by and show everybody his newest pictures.

"Hey! I have new pictures of Elicia to showeverybody!" everybody sweatdropped and mumbled various excuses and left the room as fast as they could. Leaving only 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc in the room with the family obbsessed father.

"Come on Chief, I don't wanna see anymore. We have all seen your daughter and she's downright adorable and all but come on, there's gotta be a limit on how much a man can take." 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc said as he cowered against the far wall away from Hughes.

"Lt. Colonel, shouldn't you be in the investigations dept. and not here?" Riza asked as she walked in with more paperwork for herself and Roy.

Hughes stopped torturing Havoc long enough to turn around and look at the blonde behind him.

"Hey Riza, you wanna see my darling daughter?" he pushed his pictures into her face and was answered by a 'click' of a safety being turned off.

"Lt. Colonel, I have seen your daughter many times. I'm even her aunt so get the pictures out of my face before I destroy them. Can you take some of this paperwork to the Colonel." Hughes was wondering how she could hold the large stack of files and hold a gun at the same time.

"Ummm… of course Lt." he said and he took part of the stack and followed her into her and Roy's office.

When she saw that Roy was asleep, she frowned. Riza put the paperwork on her desk and pulled out her gun. She clicked off the safety and aimed at Roy.

'We're going on vacation and I don't want it to start like this' Hughes hurried towards her and set the files on Roy's desk.

"Hold up a minute. Let me try to wake him up before you shoot him." With that said he walked around the desk and stood beside him and paused. Then, he pulled out his ultimate weapon: pictures of his daughter. With a manic grin quickly spreading across his face.

'He is enjoying this way too much…wait, I can't say anything. I enjoy torturing him as much as Maes does' Riza thought as she put away her gun and watched as the obbsessive father began his tirade.

"Hey Roy! My daughter is soooo adorable! I mean look at her! She looks so much like her mother in that hat!" Soon enough, Roy had woken up with his hand in snapping position.

"Dammit Hughes! Get those pictures away from me!" Roy's hand twitched, wanting to incinerate the man in front of him.

"Well Roy, it was either the pictures or getting shot by Hawkeye. Which would you choose?" Hughes said as he backed away from Roy with his hands up in defense.

"I would prefer it if Hawkeye woke me up by shooting at me. You know as well as I do that she wouldn't really shoot me. I wouldn't have to listen to you rant if she woke me up in the first place!" Roy yelled.

Hughes had backed away towards the door, "Oh, I almost forgot did you guys get a letter this morning about going on vacation?"

Roy and Riza both nodded and Roy said, "Yeah, I'm going to leave early so I can pack. By the way, would you happen to have a copy of my house key with you?" Hughes looked confused.

"Yes, I have a copy, but it's not with me at the moment.What do you need it for?"

This time, Riza answered for him, " The Colonel got locked out of his house and stayed here for the night." It took a moment for the words to sink in and when they did Hughes was laughing. Riza tried to conceal a chuckle, but failed miserably.

Roy glared at them both, "It's not really that funny you know."

Maes wiped tears from his eyes, "Actually it is. I can't believe this, Roy Mustang _The _Flame Alchemist, locked out of his own home. It's almost too much to bare." They continued to laugh and he continued to frown and glare.

Riza stopped laughing and headed to her desk as she heard loud footsteps from the otherside of the door, "You've got company sir."

Then the doors flew open, and no one in sight.

"What the…oh, hello Fullmetal, couldn't see you down there." Roy said with a smug grin on his face.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist said, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'S THE SIZE OF AN AOMEBA!" arms flailing in all directions with a very pissed off expression.

Roy answered calmly, "Do you see anyone else here as short as you?"

Ed was just about to pounce on him when his brother ran in and restrained him, "No, Brother, leave the Colonel alone. And tell him why you're here" Alphonse Elric (now with his body) let go of his brother when he was sure that he wasn't going to attack anyone.

Ed was about to explain when a flying wrench made its way into the office and hit Ed in the head.

"Ed! You left me behind you jerk!" Winry Rockbell came in through the door panting.

Ed wheeled around, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU SO WHY SHOULD I SAY IT AGAIN?"

"WELL I DIDN'T HEAR YOU, SO TELL ME AGIAIN YOU MECHA MANIAC!"

"MIDGET!"

"WRENCH COLECTOR!"

"BEAN SPROUT!"

This was going to go on for a while if no one was going to stop them soon and Riza had had enough. She whipped out her gun and shot at the wall behind Winry and Ed. The room was dead silent. Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing, 'Scary woman'

"Would you please stop this nonsense and tell us why you came here Edward." She said, still holding her gun.

Ed gulped, "I came here to ask why the hell I have to go on vacation with him!" he points to Roy.

Before Riza could answer, Roy said, "Because the Fuhrer assigned the groups and I can't go against his orders. I assure you I don't want to spend my vacation with you either. I'd rather be in a place with lots of women in miniskirts!"

Riza's vein popped, and she shot a round in his direction. Everyone sweatdropped.

Ed was laughing, "Hahahahhaahaha, and he's supposed to be the next Fuhrer? He gets whipped by his Lt." this time Winry was the one to take action. She hit Ed with her wrench again.

"Dammit Winry that hurt!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head where her wrench had hit him twice that day.

"I don't care! How can you be so inconsiderate!"

Then Roy had to add a comment, "You say I get whipped by my Lt? She whips everybody. Yet look at you, you get whipped by your mechanic." A fight broke out and a cloud of dust formed in the middle of the room and bangs and curses were heard.

"Wow, I never knew there was so much love going on in this place." Maes said, scratching his head. Al could only agree with him.

Soon, Riza and Winry were dragging the unconscious forms of Roy and Ed out of the cloud of dust.

Winry turned to Riza, "Sorry bout Ed Ms. Riza. You know how he gets." she said as she brushed herself off.

Riza smiled, "Yeah, I know how he can get and I know how much the Colonel likes to tease him. Now, Alphonse why don't you take your brother and Winry home so you can pack and be at the airport at 0800 hours tomorrow."

Al nodded and helped Winry drag Ed out of the office. When they were gone, Riza let out her breath.

Hughes went over to her, "Way to handle the situation Riza. Now I think I'm going home to pack and tell Gracia what I'm going to be doing."

"Is there any chance that Gracia could look after Hayate while we're gone?"

He laughed, "I think Elicia would love a playmate. Drop by anytime." He waved as he left the office, careful to step over the unconconsious form in the doorway.

"Thank you Lt. Colonel, I'll see you later on tonight."

After he left, Riza walked over to Roy with her gun in hand and put it near his head and clicked the safety off. Instantly, Roy was up and looking around horrified, "Wha? Hawkeye? WHERE DID THAT SHRIMP GO!?"

Riza had already put her gun away and was heading towards her desk, "They went home early so they could pack. You should go as well." He nodded and stood up. He went over to the coatrack by his desk and grabbed his coat. Then, he went over to the door.

He paused at the door when he saw that Riza hadn't moved but was working on the papers she had brought in earlier.

He turned and walked over to stand in front of her desk, "Hawkeye, when everyone left , you were also allowed to leave. Why aren't you leaving?"

Never taking her eyes off of her work she answered, "All of these need to be done out by tonight and I want to get it done before I leave."

He smiled a little at that comment, 'So like her to put work before everything else'

"Come on Hawkeye, take a break once in a while and leave it alone for now. We're on vacation anyways."

"I'm sorry sir, but these really need to be filled out by tonight." And she continued to work. Roy frowned and then on impulse he walked back over to his desk and began to work on the paperwork that Maes had left on his desk earlier.

By this time, Riza had paused while signing and was staring at him with a confused expression on her face, "Sir, what are you doing?"

"Helping." And with that he took the first sheet and started to sign it.

Riza was stunned. Never had the Colonel done paperwork without a gun pointed at his head. He hated paperwork and when he started working on that stack she thought he was going to burn it, which he didn't.

Riza started to work again, "Why are you doing this sir?"

Roy continued to work, "To repay you for all the times you did this for me."

Now Riza was dumbstruck. What had happened to him to make him like this?

Either way, Riza was able to leave earlier than she had hoped with Roy's help.

Since they were finished, Roy took her coat from the rack while she gathered her things. He helped her into it and they walked out of the building together. When they reached the road they went their separate ways.

Roy bade her goodnight and she smiled, "Thank you sir. I'll see you tomorrow and you get some sleep. You look tired." He grinned and waved goodbye.

Halfway down the road, Roy cursed, "Damn, I forgot to get the key from Hughes." Then he turned around and ran towards his best friend's house.

Riza's House:

Riza had just finished packing and was now putting her guns and ammo into a separate case.(she never goes anywhere without them does she?) With that done, she went into her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Black Hayate sat there wagging his tail and his head cocked to one side, wondering what his master was doing.

When Riza came back out, Hayate barked. Riza smiled as she knelt down and pat his head, "You like boy?" he barked again and she laughed and stood up.

She walked into the hallway to grab Braha's leash when her eyes landed on a picture. It was her favorite one that was given to her from Maes as a birthday gift a few years ago. She smiled and proceded to grab the leash.

"Come here Hayate. We're going to Hughes.

Hughes Residence:

"Congratulations Roy, I do believe we have just found you a wife! Finally I can be your best man! And who knew that you would fall for our very own Riza Hawkeye?" Hughes was clapping Roy on the shoulders. Roy was blushing and trying to get away from him.

"Shut it Hughes. It wouldn't work anyways. She's my subordintate and I'm her superior officer. Besides that, theres the fratenization rule." Roy stated sadly.

Maes got serious, "You really love her?"

In reply he got a humorless laugh, "I love her more than any other woman I have ever met."

"Then tell her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because…why?"

"I'm afraid."

Maes feighned surprise, "Is Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist afraid of being rejected by a woman?"

Roy sighed, "This isn't just any woman here."

Maes laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Roy was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it Daddy! I got it!" Elicia yelled as she ran down the stairs with Gracia right behind her.

"Hold up a minute Elicia. It's probably Riza coming to drop off Hayate."

Roy's eyes widened in surprise, then he turned to the man next to him. "Maes, you didn't tell me she was coming over."

Maes rubbed the back of his neck, "Ummmm… I guess I forgot to tell you about that." Roy glared at him.

"Thank you for looking after Hayate for me while I'm gone Gracia." Riza's voice wafted through the house all the way to the living room where Roy and Maes now sat.

"It's really no problem and besides I think Elicia would love to have a play mate. Please, come in."

"Hi Aunty Riza. Did you bring Braha this time?" Elicia said looking around for the puppy.

She smiled and pulled Hayate out from behind her and the pup ran over to Elicia who squealed with delight and ran off to play.

Riza and Gracia watched them go. Then Gracia turned to Riza, "Maes and Roy are in the living room if you wanted to talk to them."

Riza tilted her head, "Huh? The Colonel is here?"

"Yes, apparently he forgot to get his key from Maes, so he came here to get it."

"Oh, hmmm. Yes, I would like to speak to them if you wouldn't mind having another houseguest." Gracia laughed.

"Riza, you are always welcome here. Go on in."

Riza made her way to the living room, and when she got there Maes was giving Roy the key to his house. When Roy saw Riza his jaw dropped.

'Damn, she looks beautiful with her hair down and she's not wearing her uniform. I really need to pass that miniskirt law'

Riza was wearing a white skirt and a a white button up blouse with a tan coat and she had her hair down.

Maes noticed Roy looking at her and his face contorted into a sly grin, "Hey Riza, now that Roy has got his key and you have dropped off Hayate, would you like some scones?"

Riza nodded, "Yes please, I'm famished." And then she sat down opposite of Roy. Maes went to get some scones and they waited for him to return.

Roy had a hard time no staring at Riza and not getting a nosebleed.

Riza sighed, "I never got a chance to thank you for earlier sir. So, I'll do it now. Thank you for your help." Roy smiled.

"It was no trouble at all. You always do it for me so I thought I should return the favor."

Soon, Maes came back out with a bag of scones for the both of them.

" I think it's time for you guys to go. It's Elicia's bed time and we have to get up early too." He handed the bag to Roy.

They nodded and stood up and were immediately pushed out of the house and the door slammed shut behind them.

Roy opened up the package and took out a scone and bit into it, "You know these are really good. Would you like one?" She look at him and realized how hungry she was.

"Yes sir." He continued to eat his scone and started to walk away.

'No way he would just ignore me like that?'she thought. "Colonel, why are you ignoring me?"

He turned around, "It's not Colonel at the moment it's Roy, not sir either, just Roy. We're off duty so you can call me Roy. If you don't say my name you don't get a scone." He grinned as he held a scone, offering it to her.

She frowned and tried to grab the scone from him. He laughed and pulled it out of her reach. She tried again with the same result. She sighed, 'What a tease'

She smirked at him then smiled, "Alright then. Thank you Roy." He smiled too and gave her the scone.

"Now, was that so hard Riza?" her heart skipped a beat as he called her by her name.

"A little bit."

He laughed, "You never change Riza."

When they got to her house, Riza stopped at her door and turned around.

"Would you like to come in and have some tea Roy?" Roy was just about to step off of her porch when he turned to gaze at her in surprise.

His expression changed from confusion to a smirk, "Why Riza are you trying to seduce me with 'click' heh, nevermind. Of course I'll have some tea."

Riza nodded and put her gun away and opened her door to let him in.

"Make yourself at home while I make the tea." Then she disappeared into the kitchen, giving Roy a chance to look around. Riza's was very neat which was to be expected. Very simple yet comfortable. The group of photos on the desk caught his attention and he walked over to it.

There were pictures of their unit and of some family and friends. He smiled at one with Riza as a child holding a water gun with an extremely happy expression. Then his eyes landed on one of him, just him. He was at his desk and he was sleeping. He had a little trail of drool coming from his mouth and a cute smile. He almost laughed at this picture because he remembered how he woke up. Riza had dumped a bucket of ice on him because it was "that time of month" and he had pissed her off earlier that day by not doing his paperwork.

"I could use that picture for blackmail you know." He turned to see Riza leaning up against the wall looking at him with her sharp amber eyes.

He smiled, "I hope you never have to blackmail me."

She grinned evilly, "Oh, you never know when my guns won't work on Ed. I could just give him these and he'd do whatever I wanted him to do."

His eyes widened, "You wouldn't really do that would you?"

She laughed, "Of course not, though it would be fun."

She left him and walked over towards the kitchen, "I came to tell you that the tea is done." He nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

Once they had their tea they went into the living room. They drank their tea in silence and then Riza yawned. Roy set his cup down on the table, "I think I should go Riza, you seem tired so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Thank you for the tea."

Riza only nodded and then she closed her eyes. He had reached the door when he called out to her, "I 'll pick you up at seven so we can get some breakfast alright?"

When he didn't get an answer he got worried and ran back to the living room to find Riza fast asleep with a small smile on her face. He smiled and gazed at her with eyes full of love. Then he looked around and found a light blue blanket and draped it over her. Before he left he wrote a note telling her that he would pick her up at seven and take her to breakfast. Then he went out the door.

Hughes Residence:

"Riza and Roy huh?" Gracia asked as she put Elicia to bed.

Maes grinned, "Yep, isn't it perfect?"

She nodded and they turned off the light.

TBC

AN: My hands hurt really bad now. First I had to write it then I had to type it. But hey, I hope you all liked it. It was so much better than my first one which was really dumb don't read it.

Roy: If you know whats good for you you wont read any of her stuff

Riza: 'glares at Roy' What was that again?

Roy: 'gulps'

OTP:Aaannnnyyyways please review if you would like me to continue this story ar if you just liked it either way I will try to update as soon as I can I have school hw and BAND!!!! D

I love band

Please read and review and you will get cookies and Mt. dew


	2. A Table Set for Two and Departure

OTP: Wow I actually got reveiws for this. I'm amazed. I feel so looovveed! 'has random sparkles all around her'

Ed: So what?

OTP: So what? SO WHAT? So what if I get reviews?

Ed: Yeah

OTP: 'calls someone again'

Armstrong: 'flexes' Did someone call for me Alex Louis Armstrong the Strongarm Alchemist! 'flexes again'

Ed: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT THE MAJOR! 'heads for the hills'

OTP: Heh, showed him alright. Thank you Major

Armstrong: It was no trouble

Riza: The author would like to thank:

SacredCandybar

Sage of Death

Blaufeuer

Ladyaymie

MoonStarDutchess

RoyKitten07

Thank you all so much for reviewing mt dew and cookies for you all!!!!!!! Now on with the disclaimer

Disclaimer: 'pulls at a flower' I own, I don't own, I own, I don't own darnit I landed on don't own.

'psh' thoughts

Chapter 2 A Table Set for Two and Departure

An alarm clock was ringing in Roy Mustang's ear. He didn't want to get up and he solved the problem by picking up the alarm clock and threw it at the wall on the other side of the room where it shattered.

Roy smiled and rolled over, wrapping himself up in his blankets.

"Damn! I almost forgot that I was going to make Riza breakfast!" Roy had untangled himself from his covers and ran into the bathroom and had a quick cold shower to wake up. He yelped as the ice cold water touched his back. He washed and then changed into some black jeans and a dress shirt. Then he went to his kitchen.

He put a pan onto the stove and went to the refridgerator and grabbed some eggs, bacon, and some butter. After that, he went to work cracking the eggs into the pan and making scrambled eggs. When they were done, he got another pan and put some slices of bacon into the pan where they immediately started to sizzle and crack.

He left the bacon in the pan for a while until they were semi-crispy. Taking them out of the pan, he put them in a container so he could bring them over to Riza's. he did the same with scrambled eggs.

'Finally I'm done. Now, to do the dishes' he thought as he wiped the sweat from his brow and set to work on the dishes. He looked up at the clock when he had finished the dishes and did a double take.

'Crap, I need to get my luggage into the car!' and he ran into his room and grabbed his bags and ran out to his car and loaded them into the trunk. Roy ran back into the house and grabbed what he had prepared for breakfast and put them on the backseat.

He locked his house and with a smile, he got into his car and drove to Riza's house.

Riza's House:

Roy had arrived at Riza's at exactly 7.

He walked up to her door with the bag of food and knocked a few times. When he didn't get any answer, he grinned. 'She's probably still asleep'

Roy put down the bag of food and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key, "I hope she doesn't shoot me when she finds out I took her spare key to lock up last night." Roy said as he put the key into the lock and opened the door.

He walked in and deposited the bag in the kitchen and went to the living room to look for Riza.

He smiled when he found her in the same place he had left her last night. On the couch slept Riza Hawkeye under a blue blanket. He walked over to her and knelt down by her head. He looked at her face wondering what it would be like to wake up every morning to her face. He shook his head. 'That can never be' he sighed and he moved a bang with his hand so he could see her face better.

He never saw her move, but there was a gun in his face again and that caused him to fall back and hit his head on the coffee table behind him.

"Owwww, what did I do Riza?" Roy rubbed the back of his head.

"How did you get in here sir?" she glared at him.

He laughed nervously, "Ummm….about that. I took the spare key to lock up after I left."

"BANG!" a bullet flew by his head missing by only and inch. "Wait Riza! Please don't shoot me. I brought some breakfast for you." He held his hands infront of him to protect himself from her wrath and waited for her to shoot.

When it didn't come he lowered his hands and looked up to see she was kneeled infront of him. Her amber eyes bored into his obsidion ones.

"Why did you bring breakfast?" he laughed at her question.

"I asked you last night but you had fallen asleep so I left a note telling you that I would come by at 7 and bring you some breakfast and to bring you to the airport."

She rolled her eyes and stood up offering him a hand, which he took and she pulled him to his feet.

He winced, still rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the table and she frowned. Concerned she asked, "Sir, are you alright?" She reached out towards his face to get a closer look.

He waved her away, "No, I'm fine Riza. I just bumped my head that's all."

"You said something about having breakfast and I'll only agree to eat with you under one condition."

He gulped and nodded, "Which is…?"

Riza had an evil grin that didn't quite fit her, "You have to go a whole day without teasing or fighting with Edward." He stared at her.

"You can't be serious Riza. There is no way I can do that."

She shrugged and headed towards her room, "Well, if you don't want to have breakfast, that's fine by me sir."

He smacked his forehead. 'I cant believe I'm going to do this' he thought as he caught up to her by her bedroom door.

"Wait Riza, I'll try my best not to fight with Fullmetal or to tease him about his height, but you have to call me Roy today."

She raised an eyebrow, "Alright Roy, I'll join you in a minute after I get changed." Then she went into her room and he heard the soft click of a lock.

He chuckled and went into the kitchen to set out the food.

Riza was gathering her things and she put them by her door and then she sat down on her bed.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't have these feelings for him. I'm his subordinate and it goes against the fraternization rule. If we were to pursue any kind of relationship we could lose our jobs. We would lose everything we have been working towards for years. I couldn't live with myself if I got him into that kind of situation. Not just that, he doesn't feel the same about me'

She sighed and put her head in her hands. 'Damn these emotions'

Roy had gotten everything set up and was waiting for Riza. When nearly 10 minutes had passed he walked to her bedroom door and knocked. This startled Riza and she nearly fell off the bed.

Roy heard her curse, "Are you alright Riza? Breakfast is ready."

"I'm alright, I was just a little startled. I'm coming out." She opened her door and ran into Roy's back. He had just turned around to go back to the kitchen.

He turned and looked at her. Even if she was only in blue jeans and a T-shirt, she looked absolutely radient to Roy.

Riza caught him staring at her, "Roy? Can you move so I can get my bags out?"

He snapped out of his tranze, and stepped aside, "Why don't you go and eat while I take your bags to my car."

She shook her head, "I am quite capable of doing so myself Roy."

She grabbed her bags and began to walk away from him towards the door. Only to be stopped by Roy taking the bags gently out of her hands, putting his hands on her shoulders, he guided her to the kitchen.

Her eyes widened as she saw what he had made. She turned around to look at him, "Did you make all of this?" she gestured towards the blueberry muffins, scrambled eggs, bacon, and the tea and orange juice that were now sitting on the table.

He gave her a warm smile, "I did it all by myself."

She turned and walked past him to her room again and picked up a bag. He was about to stop her when she motioned to the other bag.

"I won't start to eat until you get back anyways so I'll help you." He chuckled and picked up the other bag and walked out with her and put them into his car and went back inside.

Roy pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit, "May I offer you a seat, Madam."

She laughed and sat down, "You can stop trying to flatter me Roy. You already accomplished that by actually getting up and making me this wonderful breakfast." He sat down across from her and faked getting hit.

"Man Riza, you know how to hit a man when he's down." She grinned and began to eat. Roy reached for the bacon and took a swig of his orange juice.

He and Riza ate silently until they had finished and cleaned up the dishes. Roy went out to the car while he was waiting for Riza to lock up.

Riza checked her purse to make sure her gun and Roy's extra pair of pyrotex gloves were there. She put the gloves into her pocket. When she started to leave, she passed the table that held her pictures. She stopped and walked over to it and took two of them and put them in her purse. Then she moved towards the door again. when she was outside, she turned the key in the lock and walked towards the car where Roy was waiting with the door open.

"Will you ever stop trying to flatter me Roy?" she laughed as she got in and he closed the door behind her. He went around the car and opend the driver's side door and got in.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Roy asked and she nodded.

Roy smiled and started to drive towards the airport.

The drive there was uneventful and and when they got there it wasn't even crowded.

"Hey Roy! What took you so long? We've been waiting here for nearly a half-hour already." Maes said as he waved to them. When he saw Riza appear from behind the car he grinned.

"Hey, Hughes, have you found them yet?" Ed called as he ran up to Maes with Al and Winry in tow.

When Ed saw Roy he pointed at him and started to yell, "What the hell took you so long?" then he saw Riza standing beside him and there were a few moments of silence.

That's when an evil grin appeared on his face, "What is the Lt. doing with you Colonel? Is that why your so late?" Roy twitched and Riza was frowning.

"Ha, this is priceless, hey Hughes, do you have a camera on you?" Maes nodded and produced a disposable camera from his pocket. Roy twitched again. 'I really want to kill that midget' and his fingers twitched even though he didn't have his gloves on.

Ed was about to take a picture when it was shot of of his hand by Riza, "Edward, please don't tease the Colonel and if you must know, I was having breakfast with him this morning." That made Maes grin more, Ed's jaw to drop, Winry to squeal in delight, and Al to smile knowingly.

Roy had recovered and had grabbed his bags, "You know, if we want to catch our flight, we had better move fast cause its five til." They all panicked and ran all the way to the gate they were supposed to go to. When they go there, they were all panting and leaning over their bags.

"Well, I'm glad that all of you could make it." Fuhrer King Bradley stood there with a smile on his face with his secretary behind him. Riza, Roy, Maes, and Ed snapped to attention and saluted him.

Winry whispered to Al, "Is that guy important or something?"

Al answered, "I think so. Why else would they be saluting him?"

"Your jet will take off shortly so I advise you to make your way onto it. You may leave your bags here and we will have them loaded onto the plane for you. Please, enjoy your vacation." Bradley said as he montioned them to the doorway behind him.

Everybody thanked him and walked past him and walked down the stairs and onto the jet. They stood there staring for a while when they got on.

"Wow, its kinda ritzy for just a vacation, don't ya think?" Winry said as she seated herself in one of the many comfy armchairs that decorated the interior of the plane.

"Woah, look at this place. It has a bigscreen! I call dibs on the remote!" Ed said as he snatched the roemote and sat down in another chair next to Winry.

"Kitty pillow!" he ran towards the kitty pillow that was sitting on the chair next to Ed. Hughes sat down on the other side of Winry.

Roy went and sat down by a window at one of the couches and yawned loudly. Riza frowned at this and went to sit down next to him.

"When exactly did you wake up this morning to make me breakfast Roy?"

He didn't look at her when he answered, "At 5, why?"

She groaned, "Never get up that early again. It doesn't suit you at all. Then again, either way if you wake up early or not, your still tired. Even when its 11 in the morning." he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"So? I'm always tired when it comes to work. And it doesn't matter if I wake up early or not, I still get punished by you don't I?"

She turned away and he laughed. He yawned again and closed his eyes. Within five minutes, he was asleep and his head was resting on Riza's shoulder.

Riza was waging an inner war with herself. 'Should I wake him up and tell him to move his head? No, I can't so that. I'll let him sleep, he needs it.' She smiled softly and she rested her head on Roy's and let her eyelids fall.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was, 'I know I shouldn't be allowing this, but I can't help it' then she fell asleep and the others never noticed. They were too involved with deciding what movie to watch to care.

"I wanna watch I Robot." Winry said as they had found that it had payperview.

"I wanna see March of the Penguins." Said Al.

"I wanna see Are We There Yet." Said Maes.

"Well, I don't care what you guys wanna watch. We're going to watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerors Stone!"

A wrench came flying out of nowhere and hit Ed in the head.

"Dammit Winry! What the hell was that for?" Ed yelled as he rubbed his head.

He cringed as a very ticked off Winry towered over him, "We are going to watch I Robot aren't we Ed?" he nodded and then she was all happy and everyone was staring at her in fright. That girl was damn near unpredictable.

So they started to watch the movie and their eyes were glued to the screen. Roy and Riza were blissfully unaware of what was going on and were fast asleep by the window. So nobody noticed the announcement over the intercom. And then the plane took off.

Airport:

"So, are you really going to get rid of them Pride?" Sloth asked as they walked out of the airport and got into a military car and were headed back to central.

Pride nodded and lifted off his eye patch. Underneathe it was a milky white orb with a red tattoo. "Yes, I will have gotten rid of Mustang and his friends for good. We will finally have no opposition and Father will be able to take over."

Sloth nodded and the car was silent.

Otp: Heh I hate cliffys normally but now that I can make them I am quite happy. Anyways this chappy took a while and today I have a guest with me. My good friend SacredCandybar!

Scb: Heya ppls I am sssooooo glad to be here

Riza: Not her again

Roy: Come on give us a break. We deal with her enough already

Scb: Whats that supposed to mean?!

Roy and Riza: That your annoying

Scb: 'loses it and brings out the' "STICK OF DOOM!"

Otp: Well ok then. While my friend is trying to kill Riza and Roy I guess I'll close this chappy off

Review please. This time you will get glomped. I luv you all thank you soo much


	3. Doodles and Skydiving

OTP: Sorry for the long wait, but I had school and it was my birthday. I got an ipod and the FMA movie. I am kinda dissappointed that Riza and Roy didn't show up more in it 'starts to weep'

Riza: I only had a few lines what an outrage! 'stalks off to talk to director in a "non-violent" way'

Roy: I agree the movie should have been all about me

OTP: 'hits Roy with a big hammer' Don't get carried away I didn't say that I didn't like the movie

Envy: Hey everybody. Hey pipsqeak how ya doin?

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'S THE SIZE OF A QUARK

'Envy and Ed start to fight'

OTP: While they are occupied with that, my responses to the reviews:

Thank you:

Sage of Death

Cheapy Corp.

blaufuer

RoyKitten07

TreeHugger101

SacredCandybar

Gizmo1978

I luv you all thank you sooooo much. 'hugs to everyone'

Eeeekkkk chapter63 is now out if you didn't know already. so ummm yeah its really short though and no Royai moments 'sob'

I own the movie, I own the manga, and I own this fic, but do I own FMA? Hahaahha I wish. Now onto chapter 3

Chapter 3 Art and Trouble

Riza woke up to the sounds of people snoring very loudly. She lifted her head and was about to get up she felt a strange weight on her shoulder. She looked down and saw a sea of black hair. She frowned as she remembered that he fallen asleep soon after they had gotten onto the plane and that she had soon followed him.

'I shouldn't be doing this. There's too much that could happen if I acted on these feelings.' She sighed and gently reached over to wake him up.

He stirred but did not wake up, "Ten more minutes Riza." He said groggily. She rolled her eyes, 'What a baby.'

"Roy, come on, wake up." She poked him again and he groaned and tried to bury his face into her shoulder.

Now, she was getting a little agitated, "Roy, get up now or I will be forced to shoot you." This time he woke up and looked around with bleary eyes, "Where's the fire Riza?"

"Your head was on my shoulder and I wanted to get up. Why would you think there was a fire?" She got up and stretched. She looked over to the other four who were presently snoring peacfully by the tv. Al was curled up around the kitty pillow. Ed was sleeping on the other couch with his head in Winry's lap. Riza smiled at this. 'I knew they liked each other.'

She looked over at Maes who was reclining in one of the cushy chairs by the window with a picture of Elicia clutched in his hand.

Roy yawned and stood up, "I'm going to see if this thing has any food on board. I'm starving." He walked towards the back of the plane and started to pull out random drawers looking for sustinence.

Riza went to the front of the plane to the lavatory. When she came out she saw Roy doodling on everybody's faces.

She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, 'Remind me again, why do I love this man?' her face became stoic and she walked up behind him.

"Colonel, may I ask why you are drawing on Ed's face?" he jumped in surprise and whirled around to see a very unhappy Lt. glaring at him.

"Oh…..ummm hi Riza. I was only getting Ed back for what he said this morning." He did have a valid excuse but he still shouldn't have done it. Riza knew that wasn't the only reason; she knew that he just wanted to piss Ed off, as always.

'Why must I be surrounded by children?' she asked the ceiling as if it would answer her question.

"I can see why you would want retribution, but why must you do so in such a childlike way?" she pointed to Al, Winry, and Maes. "I don't believe they had anything to do with what was said this morning so why did you draw on them too?"

Roy was starting to get a little nervous, "Ummmm… about that.."

"I think you'll have to explain that to them when I wake them up." Riza started to smirk, 'Heh this is fun. Maybe I should do this more often.' She thought.

Roy's eyes widened, "Riza! Please don't do this! They'll kill me."

Riza reached over and poked at Ed, "Edward, its time to get up."

Ed opened his eyes and saw Riza Hawkeye with a sly expression and Roy Mustang cringing behind her.

"Wha? Lt. whats going on?" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think you should go and look at yourself in a mirror. You might find that someone may have made some alterations to it for you." It took a moment for her words to reach him and when they did he got up and ran to the lavatory.

Soon enough a, "MUSTANG, WHAT THE HELL?!" was heard.

Roy only slumped lower behind Riza as the others woke up to Ed's cry. Ed came tearing out of the lavatory and right up to the form cringing behind Riza.

"What the hell did you do to my face you bastard?" (AN: sorry bout the language)

Roy regained his cool, 'Damn, I can't talk back to him because I promised Riza that I wouldn't argue with him for a day.'

Back to Ed, who now sported a "SHRIMP" on his forehead, "I'm going to kill you Mustang, you hear!" Roy just endured the insults like a man who had nothing better to do than listen to someone insult him.

Winry walked up to Ed and said in a bored and sleepy voice, "Hey Ed, why do you have "SHRIMP" written on your forehead?" by this time Roy had started to laugh and Riza couldn't help but grin. Ed turned red.

"Mustang drew on me." Winry started to laugh with the others who apparently hadn't noticed that they too had been marked.

"Well, I'm not the only one! He drew on you guys too!" Ed yelled as he pointed to their foreheads. They immediately stopped laughing and ran to the lavatory.

Roy started to whimper, "Save me Riza."

She looked down at her superior officer, "Sorry sir, but this is something that even _I_ can't protect you from."

The other three had finished admiring Roy's handy work on their faces and had stormed out of the lavatory.

"What have I ever done to you?!" Winry yelled as she brought out her trusty wrench. She had "MECHA FREAK" on her forehead.

"Roooooyyyyy, why did you do this to meeeee? My daughter is ssssoooooo adorable." Maes said and he pointed to his "OBSESSED FATHER" with tears in his eyes.

"I never did anything to you!" Al said as he held onto his kitty pillow. He had "I HATE CATS" scrawled on his face.

Roy had backed up against a wall with his hands in front of him in defense, "I'm sorry guys. Don't kill me, I'm too sexy to die!" he pleaded as Ed and Maes started to tie him up with some rope that Ed had recently transmuted.

"Riza, help me!" he struggled against the bonds. Riza grinned, sat down and pulled out a book.

"Sorry sir, but I don't think even I could stop them."

Roy whimpered and Ed took the marker away from Roy. He looked at it with a contemplative look. Then the evil grin made it's triumphant return.

"I know what we can do to him. Hey, everybody come here for a sec." Ed said and they all huddled up. Riza excluded of course, she only quirked and eyebrow in curiosity. She marked her page and put the book away. She knew that whatever was coming, it wasn't something that she wanted to miss.

Ed and the others had finished discussing and were now heading towards Roy. Maes pulled a piece of cloth from his jacket and stuffed it into Roy's mouth.

"Alright now for the fun to begin." Maes said as they all started taking turns to draw on Roy's face.

When they were done they walked over to Riza and asked if she wanted to see the finished product.

"Of course." She tried to hold in a laugh when she saw Roy's face, but she was unsuccesful. She started to laugh and soon everyone had joined her.

Roy now had four things scrawled on his face. He had "GOD COMPLEX" followed by "GET A WIFE" which was after "PYRO MANIAC" and finally "USELESS"

Maes was of course taking pictures by the second and everyone was putting this deeply within their minds so as not to forget.

Roy had veins popping out all over his face and his cries were muffled by the gag that Maes had so unceremoniously stuffed into his mouth.

When they were finished laughing at him, Ed pulled out the gag and started to untie him. The only thing keeping Roy from pouncing on Ed was his promise to Riza that he wouldn't fight with him for one day and even that was nearly too much for him.

'While we're on the subject of Riza…' Roy's expression became a mad grin and he started to laugh maniacally.

They were all looking at him as if he had sprouted wings or something. He just stared back at them and he smiled, "Hey, I just noticed something. Why is Riza the only one here with nothing drawn on her face?" they all looked at each other, then at Riza who had put on her glare.

"Don't even think about it. If you even try to do what I think you're going to do, I will shoot you." She said as she reached for her gun which was concealed behind her.

Roy walked up to her and smirked, "You could do that anywhere else but not here. You see, we're on a plane and a bullet would make a hole and cause the air pressure to change and that's not very good. Also, the bullet might ricochet and really hurt one of us. Are you willing to risk that just to keep us from doodling on your face?" her jaw dropped in shock and they took this moment of weakness to grab her and tie her to the same chair that Roy so recently occupied.

"Sorry Riza, but you can't be the only one here without anything to show for our vacation now can you?" Roy said as he took her gun away from her and put a gag in her mouth too. She didn't struggle but she did glare at them and even that unnerved them.

Roy took control of the situation, "Alright, lets see what to write? Hmmmm… ah I know." He got another evil grin and took the pen from Ed and started to write on her forehead. Riza struggled against this, but it only earned her more rope tied around her to keep her in the chair.

When they were all finished, Roy asked Winry for a mirror. She handed one to him and he put it in front of Riza so she could examine their artwork(if you could call it that. Roy couldn't draw even if his life depended on it. Remember that one episode where he dodles a thing on the top of his paper? Well yeah, I'm ranting now so I'll stop)

When Roy didn't get any reaction, he took out the gag which was his first mistake. Once the gag was out, she had started to yell at him. He took it all in stride and untied her to, after he had made sure her gun was far from reach.

"When we get back to Central or to dry land you will all pay for this." She pointed to her face. Which was decorated with "TRIGGER HAPPY," "PAPERWORK NAZI," "ICE QUEEN," "SCARY," and "HARDCORE."

She turned to Roy this time and she had a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, "Roy, when we get back I'll make sure you know how much of a 'paperwork nazi' I am." Roy gulped.

'I am sooo going to die' his mind was going crazy with trying to find excuses to get out of doing the work.

Riza stepped up to him and jabbed a finger into his chest, "You better not be trying to find excuses to get out of this cause there aren't any. So, be a man and deal with it." By this time everyone was laughing at Roy's expense. Roy was cringing from her rage, 'Damn, she can read me like a book'

'Poor guy, but hey, look at the bright side, I'm glad we found Roy a wife that can handle him and keep him in line.' Maes was smiling as he imagined their wedding and he was Roy's best man. While he was lost in thought, the plane hit some turbulence which was so unexpected it sent everyone to the floor.

Riza landed on top of Roy and was turning a deep red where as Roy was still in shock. Ed had lifted Winry off the ground when another bout of turbulence hit them sending them to the ground again.

"What the hell is going on?!" Roy yelled as the plane started to titlt forwards. This movement sent them rolling down the aisle and into the walls at the front of the plane. Roy cushioned Riza's impact with his body and had the wind knocked out of him. Maes and Al had barrelled through the cockpit door and into the controls.

Maes looked around as he rubbed the back of his head. He stopped and his eyes widened in shock. He grabbed Al who still hadn't really recovered from the impact and stumbled back into the main area.

"There's no one steering this plane! We have to get out of here! Now!" he yelled as the plane started to lean forwards more.

Roy struggled to rise due to the turbulence and that he was still holding Riza. "I have an idea. Ed, can you transmute something that we can use to get down to the ground safely?" Ed nodded and stumbled over to the couch and clapped his hands together and with a flashof blue light, were three parachutes.

"I can only make three right now and we don't have enough time to make more so this is what you get Mustang!" Ed yelled over the roaring sound as the plane started to plummet faster. Roy didn't answer he only grabbed one of them and strapped it on.

"We're going to have to go in pairs then. Riza, I'll take you, Al you go with Maes, and Ed you can take Winry!" Ed nodded and tossed one of the parachutes to Maes who strapped it on.

"Oh yeah, give me a second." He went over to a chair and transmuted it into some rope and tossed some of it to Roy and Maes who tied it to Riza and Al.

When they were all ready they headed to the door and opened it only to be nearly pulled out by the rushing wind.

Since no one could hear him over the howling wind, Roy mouthed, "On the count of three jump." They all nodded and he counted off on his fingers, one…two…three, jump.

They all jumped out of the plane and were swept away by the strong wind.

Otp: Once again I am soooo evil to give you another cliffy. Sorry and I liked this chapter considerably. It was a lot of fun to write the doodle scene.

Roy: What do you mean fun?! They were drawing on my beautiful face!

Maes: Well, I think it's pretty fair considering you drew on us

Roy: You have a wife Maes you don't need to get any chicks

Maes: I don't think you do anymore

Roy: Why is that?

Maes: 'HUGE GRIN' Cause you have Riza of course

OTP: Ohhhh, he's got you there

Roy: 'blushes' What do you mean?

Maes: Come on, don't deny that you love her

Roy: 'he knows my secret I must destroysnaps his fingers and chases after Maes while snapping his fingers'

OTP:……………………….ummmmm

Ed: What did I miss?

OTP: Nothin, now do the review thingy

Ed: 'grumbles' Fine if you liked this chapter then please review and the author will give you pocky.

Thanx and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Skydiving and Blankets

OTP: Heya ppls sorry bout the long wait, I had many things to do. Like practice for band! My flute teacher gave an 11 page piece, a 4 pgr, a 2 pgr, 4 songs to choose from annndddd another song plus the stuff for marching and symphonic band.

Roy: What a geek

Riza: Shut up Roy

Roy: But why? She is.

Riza: Becuause its rude

OTP: Thank you Riza. Now, onto the Reviews and wow there's a lot of them

ShizueAoki

fulmetalbasket07

Sage of Death

causmicfire

Tower of Babel

RaliaElricMustang

Reiana

blaufeuer

the great one()

TreeHugger101

Cheapy Corp.

Pocky to everyone!!!!!! I, by the way love pocky anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: 'opens wallet and a bug flys out' nope I don't own and I definitely can't buy it

Chapter 4 Skydiving and Blankets

Riza clung to Roy as they jumped from the plummeting plane as the wind sent them spinning through the air. A roaring sound began to fill their ears. They looked up to see that the wind had thrown them infront of the plane's wing.

Roy pulled the string to activate the parachute just in time. With a giant tug they flew up and over the wing as air filled the parachute.

It wasn't enough though, their parachute was hit by the plane's rear fin on the back of the plane. This caused the parachute tp rip a little and they started to fall.

'How the hell are we going to get out of this one?!' Riza's mind screamed. Roy's eyes were narrowed in concentration.

'Maybe I could make the parachute like a hot air balloon. If only I had my gloves I …wait…if I know Riza, she probably has an extra pair of my gloves with her almost all the time'

He yelled over the ferocious gale as they gained velocity, "Riza?! Do you have a pair of my gloves with you?!"

Riza looked at him as if he was crazy, but she nodded.

"Can you give them to me?!" he asked and she sensed the urgency behind his expression and took her left hand off of him and reached into her left pocket. When she pulled her hand out, Roy's gloves were clenched in her hand.

He took one from her vice-like grip and put it on and snapped. A woosh of hot air burst above them and tthat slowed them down a little but the parachute ripped some more.

Roy frowned at this, 'Note to self: Tell Fullmetal to make his trransmutations more durable.'

Roy continued to snap and they continued to slow down. They were still a little ways above the water when Riza heard a noticable ripping sound. She looked up and she saw that the parachute had ripped completely and they started to fall.

"Hold on Riza!" Roy yelled and he held onto her. She buried her head into his chest as they fell towards the ocean below them.

They hit the water and had the wind knocked out of them. Roy struggled to untie the rope that connected them and when he finally got it undone Riza swam to the surface.

Roy tried to go with her but he was held back. He turned his head and saw that the parachute was stuck on a piece of coral. He tried to unhook himself from the parachute but his gloved hand kept him from unclasping the latches.

His vision started to go fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. Just when he was about to give up, Riza came back and she was undoing the latches. Once they were off, she dragged him to the surface.

Their head's broke the surface and they breathed deeply and Roy started to cough. Riza was beside him and supported him as well as she could until he could manage on his own.

"Are you alright Roy?" she asked as his breathing became a little easier.

Roy gave her a small smile, "I thought you had forgotten me and you were going to leave me behind Riza. Thanks for coming back."

Her worried expression softened and she let out a sigh of relief, "It's my job to protect you at any cost. So there isn't any reason for me to leave you behind is there?" he laughed an lifted his gloved hand out of the water.

"It wouldn't make any difference if its rain or just going for a little swim. I'm still useless."

"That's not really true, if you had a lighter or a waterproof match with you whenever you had your gloves on it wouldn't be a problem. Have you ever thought of that?" Roy cursed, 'Note to self: when we get back, take Havoc's lighter' he thought.

"Well, now that we are alright, how the hell are we going to get back?" Riza asked as she lay on her back in the water.

Roy swam over to her, "I don't know, the only thing we can do right now is wait for the others to find us." Riza closed her eyes.

'Damn, I want my gun right now' she thought and she looked over at Roy.

His eyes were closed and the words that so recently had been drawn on his face were almost gone. She wondered if the writing on her face were gone as well.

She was about to ask him when somebody called out to them from a little ways off.

"ROY! RIZA! CAN YOU HEAR US?!" Maes voice was carried across the water to their ears.

Roy and Riza started to wave and yell, "HEY MAES! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

When Maes reached, them he was a in a small boat with Winry, Ed, and Al. Roy and Riza swam over to them and they helped them into the boat and they were off again in the direction they had come from.

"Where did you get the boat?" Roy asked as he sat down by Riza.

"We got the boat when we landed on that island. We were able to extinguish the plane before it got too damaged. It wasn't as damaged as we had thought it would be. Then we had Ed transmute a tree and the parachutes into an inflatable boat. After that we set out to find you. Now, whats your story?" Maes said as he sat down beside Winry. Ed and Al were paddling.

Roy sighed, "Well, we jumped out of the plane and we were blown around by the wind and we were about to hit the wing. I activated the parachue in time, but it wasn't enough and our parachute got clipped by the rear tail fin. It ripped through the material and we started to lose altitude. By the way, Ed you need to make your transmutaions more durable." Ed twitched, but continued to paddle.

Roy continued, "After that, we hit the water and I untied the rope that was securing us together and Riza swam to the surface. I tried to follow her, but my parachute was caught on a piece of coral. I was starting to black out when Riza came back down and untied me and dragged me to the surface.That's when you came by."

Maes began to smile again, 'I wonder if anything else happened that they aren't telling us' he thought. His grin didn't go unnoticed, Roy had seen him smirk.

"Maes, you look like a child who just found a candybar. What are you thinking about?" Maes only grinned more and looked away.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wondered if that was the whole story. We saw you two fall a while ago. So, you must have had some time alone."

Riza's eyes narrowed and Roy raised his hand to snap. Maes laughed nervously, "Roy, did you forget that your glove is wet. I don't want to die, Riza, don't kill me. I have a wife and kid at home!"

Riza cursed, 'Now I REALLY want my gun'

"Dammit Maes, stop trying to find me a wife! I can do that on my own and I don't need your help!" Roy yelled.

"Oh, come on Roy, I already have a perfect girl in mind for you!"

Everyone on the little boat sweatdropped. That's when they finally noticed that they had arrived and were left with the duty of dragging the boat up onto the beach. Ed and Al started to look around the beach. Riza and Winry headed to the plane to see what they could salvage.

Roy and Maes had finished dragging the boat up ontoo the shore and were now sitting in the sand, gazing at the sea.

"Remember last night Roy? When you told me how you really felt about her?" Maes asked and Roy tensed.

"Yes, I do seem to recall something like that." Roy said.

"You should really tell her you know? You can't keep keep it from her forever. Someday, another man might come and whisk her off her feet and take her away from you and you might never see her again." Maes had turned serious.

Roy clenshed his fists, "You think I don't already know that? I already know she could leave anytime and I wouldn't be able to stop her."

Maes turned his head to look at Roy. He had a sad expression on his face. "I think any man who tried to get near her when you're around would find themselves a pile of ash." He laughed and Roy smiled a little.

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess your right Maes. Are you ever going to leave me alone about this?"

Maes grinned and turned his head to the ocean again, "Hell no, not until I get to be your best man and my little Elicia is the flower girl." They laughed some more and they just enjoyed their environment.

Later:

Riza was sitting next to Roy and Maes on one side of the fire while Winry, Al, and Ed sat on the other.

Maes was poking at the fire with a stick, "So, what are we going to do? We have our luggage, the plane as our shelter, and we have enough food to last a few days at most."

Riza nodded, "We may have enough to last a few days, but we might be here longer than that so we are going to have to find a freshwater spring of some sort and a reliable source of food too."

"Tomorrow we could split up into groups and search the island for the things we need." Ed suggested.

"That's a good idea Ed. We could spread out and fan the area and look for any available rescources and discover if anybody lives on this island too." Roy said and he put another log onto the fire.

They then lapsed into silence as the sky grew darker and stars began to appear.

Ed was pensive again, "What I want to know is who is behind all this and why are they trying to kill us? I have a good idea of who is trying to kill us but I don't know why they did it this way."

Winry yawned, "Either way, I'm whipped. Let's talk about it in the morning. Right now all I want to do is get some sleep." She got up and headed back to the plane.

"Winry's right. We need some sleep so let's go to bed now and talk about it in the morning." Al said and he followed Winry.

Ed followed after them after saying a hasty "Goodnight."

Riza sighed and looked up at the stars, 'I wonder if it's really such a bad thing being stranded on an island. It's really nice and quiet here and I can actually think'

Maes got up and stretched, "Well, I think I'll turn in for the night. Don't stay up too late you two." Then he walked over to the plane and dissappeared into it.

Roy was silent for a moment, "It's really nice out here, I wish I could stay here for a long time." She turned her head to look at him.

"You only think so because you wouldn't have to do paperwork." He laughed.

"I guess your right about that one. I would prefer not to be stuck at a desk with a mountain of paperwork to occupy me." She smiled and gazed back at the stars.

In the Plane:

"Alright, who's with me?" Maes asked the group of people now surrounding him.

Ed crossed his arms, "What's in it for us if we do ths for you?"

Maes thought for a second, "I won't show you my whole family album to you." After that was said everyone agreed to help him out.

"Ok, so here's the plan. There are six of us and six blankets right? Now, we need to hide one of those so they are forced to either let the other have it or to share. Preferrably, they share. Roy will of course be a gentleman and let her have it but she will probably be like she always is: stubborn. So, they will argue and when they get tired of it they will come to a descision and viola, instant fluff." Maes said enthusiastically as he bounced up and down.

Everyone sweatdropped but then they started to put their plan in motion.

Outside:

Riza yawned and closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of the ocean. Who knew such a simple sound could be so calming?

Roy grinned, "Riza, you're about to fall asleep. Let's go inside, it's getting kinda cold out here." He got up and offered her his hand. She took it and allowed him drag her to her feet. Then she had an intense urge to hug the man before her. Remembering how close they were when they were jumping from the plane, she blushed. 'Dammit, my emotions are starting to get the better of me.'

"We should put out the fire before we go inside." She gestured to the fire.

He nodded and grabbed the cup of sea water and doused the fire.

After that, they headed inside. They changed out of their damp clothes and into some clean, dry ones. Once they were done with that, they gazed at the bedding that was left for them to use.

Two pillows and a blanket. Roy picked up the blanket and offered it to her, "Here, Riza, you take the blanket. I brought a sweatshirt, so I'll be fine." She didn't answer him and she just picked up one of the pillows and walked over to the couch and laid down.

Roy frowned and walked over to sit down on the floor next to the window which was near her head. He unfurled the blanket and draped it over her. She rolled over and threw it in his face, "I'm fine without it sir. You need it more than I do anyways and its supposed to get cold tonight. You keep it."

He tossed it back at her, "No, I will be fine without it. You can have it."

'Stubborn man' Riza thought as she chucked the blanket in his face.

'Obstinate woman' Roy thought as he chucked it back and into her face

They continued to toss it back and forth for a while unaware that they had an audience.

"Riza, this is stupid, I have a solution if you promise not to shoot me afterwards." Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded and he went on.

"We could share it." Riza's eyes now widened and she turned away as she started to blush. Roy looked down as he prepared to be shot at. It never came though. He heard the whisper of cloth and a something brush up against his side.

He turned to find Riza sitting there with an extremely red face. She draped the blanket over their shoulders. Roy grinned and wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you." She said sternly.

He chuckled and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." She shuddered involuntarilly as his breath grazed her ear. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

With that, they fell asleep.

Maes was doing a jig in his mind and partying at his first success. 'Now onto Phase 2' he thought and he went to sleep dreaming of being Roy's best man and Elicia as the flower girl.

Otp: Finally, it's over. This took me a long time to write even though its short. I was running out of ideas at the time.

Roy: That would be because you're a band geek

Otp: What is wrong with being a band geek?

Roy: Everything

Otp: 'proceeds to clobber Roy with her flute'

Riza: While the author is beating up Roy with her flute, I will ask for you to review or you will be shot

Otp: She's kidding and nobody will be shot. They will be given chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate. Thanks and please read and review!


	5. Dreams

OTP: Alright, this is a really short chappy but, hey its only to tide you over until the next chapter

Roy: Whatever you say 'short stuff'

OTP: 'attacks Roy with an Integrated 3 math book'

Riza: But it was a perfectly good math book. Anyways, onto the reviews.

Thank you to:

TreeHugger101

Sage of Death

Jaycee eternally

MoonStarDuchess

Ninjaofdeath

blaufuer

furubafreak01

Reiana

Becca

Thanks and lots of chocolate. Thank you so much!!!!

Disclaimer: I now have a Roy plushie but I do not own the series though I really wish I did.

Chapter 5 Dreams Part 1

Dream Narrator: Well, our cast is now asleep and dreaming fitfully. Lets find out what they are dreaming about shall we?

Roy's Dream:

Roy was sitting in chair, a very big chair, the Fuhrer's chair, in the Fuhrer's office. Roy was the Fuhrer of course.

He was presently scribbling on a certain document. This document would change his life for the better in so many ways.

Grinning widely, he signed the document and stood up. He walked over to his assisstants desk, "Well, Hawkeye, I finally made it to the top. Now that I have made it there, do you know what I'm going to do?"

Never looking up from her work she said, "I never doubted that you would make it to the top sir, and no, I actually don't know what you're going to do. Though, I think I have an idea and I know I'm not going to like it."

His grin only widened and he situated himself on the side of her desk, "You could always read me like a book Hawkeye."

She stopped writing and glared at him, "There is no way in hell you're going to get me to wear a miniskirt."

Roy laughed at this, "I'm the Fuhrer now, so you have to follow my orders. You of all people should know that Hawkeye."

Her hand twitched towards her gun, she wanted to shoot him so badly right now, it was nearly unbearable.

"I wouldn't care if you weren't the Fuhrer, I still wouldn't follow that order." She then went back to signing papers.

Roy frowned then smirked again, "Well, I won't pass the dress code that all female personel must wear miniskirts under one condition." Riza paused again and eyed him suspiciously.

"What exactly are we talking about here sir?"

He chuckled, "Well I won't pass the law if you do a certain thing for me." She frowned.

"I am not going to wear a miniskirt for you no matter what you say." He slid off her desk to stand right behind her.

She tensed as she felt his breath brush against her ear as he spoke, "The only thing I want you to do is to read this document and get back to me with your approval." He streightened up and dropped the file onto her desk.

She gazed at him as he left the office. What the hell was that man trying to do? Once he was gone, she looked back at the paper he had dropped on her desk. She picked it up and began to read:

By order of the Fuhrer Roy Mustang, all the laws pertaining to the no fraternization code are hereby abolished.

Fuhrer Roy Mustang

Riza's eyes were starting to water. Damn, that man definitely knew how to get at her. Roy poked his head into the room.

"So, what do you think?" she stood up and walked over to him. She did the most unexpected thing; she gave him a hug.

"Roy, is abolishing the fraternization laws your way of proposing?" Roy returned her hug with laugh and he reached into his pocket and brought out a velvet box.

"I don't know, is this your way of saying yes?" she laughed and lifted her head to look at his face.

She smiled as he lifted her chin and leaned in to kiss her, "I'll think about it."

Then the space between them was forgotten.

Roy smiled in his sleep and pulled Riza closer to him.

DN: Well, well, well, who ever knew that the Colonel was such a romantic at heart? What a wonderful dream though, I wonder if it will come true sometime? Anyways, now that we're done with examining Roy's dream, lets move onto Riza's.

Riza's Dream:

A large house was sitting infront of a beautiful mountain and a river was worming it's way through the gorge.

On further inspection, we come upon a blonde woman sitting on a swinging chair on the porch. She was reading a novel of some sort with her faithful dog sleeping beside her on the swing. She was absentmindedly scratching his head as she read too.

Being so absorbed in her book she didn't notice the man come up behind her.

She jumped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her neck. She smiled when she realized who it was. She relaxed and put her book down and stood up to face him.The dog lifted his head, but it fell back down as he continued to sleep.

"Are you going to pick up the kids?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He nodded and kissed her, "I'll be back in a little while alright?" she dragged him down for another kiss and turned back to her book. He walked down the steps to the porch and got into his car and drove off.

She sighed happily and picked up her book again, 'Hmmmmm, I think I need a change of scenery here.' She thought and she gathered her book and walked off of the porch and headed in the direction of a group of trees.

When she got to a small clearing where light shone down from above the branches she situated herself right in the middle of the sun's warming rays and closed her eyes.

Riza didn't know how long she was lying there, but soon she heard the sound of footsteps growing closer. She sat up, only to be tackled to the ground again by a blacked haired little boy.

"Mommy! Guess what I did today?!" the 7 year old looked exactly like his father with his black hair, but he had his mother's amber eyes.

Riza laughed and lifted her son off of her chest and set him on the ground next to her, "What did you do today Blaise?"

Blaise beamed at his mother and brought out a piece of paper and held it out to her, "I drew it all on my own. There's Daddy, you, and big sister, and Hayate." She looked at the picture drawn by her child. It was absolutly adorable and Riza smiled even more.

"This is beautiful Blaise, why don't you go back to the house and put it up on the fridge."

The boy jumped up, "Alright Mommy." Then he ran down the hill to the house.

He passed a young girl of at least 10 and their father as they walked towards her. Riza's daughter was a mirror image of her when she was her age. She had long blonde hair and her father's intense, obsidion eyes.

She walked up to her mother, "I got my report card today. Do you want to see?" Riza stood up and walked over to Miya and took the paper she was holding in her hand.

She gazed at it for a while then looked back at her daughter, "You're doing very well I can see. I would expect nothing less of you. At this rate you'll be able to learn alchemy from your father in no time if you keep it up." Miya beamed and gave her mother a big hug before dashing down the hill after her brother.

She smiled and was about to follow them when her husband stopped her. She turned and gazed into his deep obsidion eyes. He smiled, "Well, Riza what should we have for dinner tonight as a celebration for our anniversary?" she laughed.

"I was thinking of your favorites for dinner tonight Roy. I think we should head down and get dinner started before the kids ruin their dinner by eating junk." He laughed and they headed down the hill hand in hand.

Riza awoke with a start and she turned to look at the man sleeping peacfully beside her. He was smiling she noticed and she frowned.

'He had better not be dreaming of me in a miniskirt. I'll kill him if he is.' She sighed. 'I don't care anymore about the damn rules, I'm going to enjoy the time I have with him as much as I can.' She thought and she snuggled closer to Roy and went back to sleep.

DN: What a wonderful dream she had, those kids were simply adorable. Anyways, it's time to move onto Maes dream.

Maes Dream:

Maes was standing next to his best friend, they were both in tuxes and looking their best. Today was a very special day for both of them, more for Roy than Maes of course. Today was Roy's wedding day and Maes was his best man.

"Come on Roy, you can do this." Maes said as as he fixed Roy's tie for him.

"I know Maes, I'm just nervous. My bachelor days are going to be all over today."

Maes frowned, "You're marrying one of the most beautiful women that I know. Not as beautiful as my Gracia of course, but gorgeous all the same. You love her and you know she loves you. She has for many years. You're not complaining are you?" Roy laughed.

"You're right as always Maes. I'm going to get married today and I couldn't be happier. So lets go."

Maes smiled, "That's the spirit Roy."

They left the dressing room and headed into the church.

The ceremony began and when "Here Comes the Bride" was played Roy's jaw dropped. Riza Hawkeye looked drop dead gorgeous to him. His mouth still hadn't closed when she got to the alter. She laughed and shut it for him.

"You know Roy, that's a perfect way to catch flies." The congregation laughed at her comment. Roy turned away and mumbled.

Soon, the wedding was over and Roy Mustang and Riza Mustang were finally married to everyones delight. The night ended in partying and lots of champagin.

DN: We all wish that would come true now don't we? Yes I thought so. Now until next time, I am your Dream Narrator.

All was quiet and a pair of emerald eyes peered out from the trees on the edge of their campsite. A ghost of a smile made its way onto its face.

'So, that is what they dream of. This gives me good material to discover their weaknesses and exploit them. Now, I shall start to plan.' The shadow moved off into the night.

Otp: Well, I hope you liked it and before anyone asks, yes, I will be adding Ed, Al and Winry's dreams later on in the story. So don't worry.

Riza: Why don't you have a plushy of me?

OTP: 'sobs' I really want one and I know I've seen them somewhere it's just where and how to get one.

Roy: Why do you need a Riza plushy when you have a plushy of me to keep you company?

Riza and OTP: To save our sanity

Anyways, please R and R. You know I luv them and flames are ok. I don't really care, but whatever. You will all get carmel apples if you review!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Bets Bets Bets

Otp: Hello everybody! Its me again. Alright, here we have Chapter 6 and it is written for my friend Kim for her b-day and ummmm yeah….

Roy: Is she going to be appearing in this chapter's blurb?

Riza: I believe she is cause we made cake

Ed: I heard that there was cake. What's the occasion?

OTP: My good friends b-day

Ed: Oh, I just want some cake. Can I take the cake and not stay?

Winry: Ed! That's so rude apologize and for that you are going to stay 'hits him with her wrench'

Ed: 'trembles in fear' Yes sir

Kim: Yo! Alright, the author is going to let me write the review thank you things:

Thank you to:

Lemming

Sage of Death

TreeHugger101

Ninjaofdeath

Blaufuer

Jaycee Eternally

Anakinvanhelsinglegolasskywalker92

Aznskaterermel

Gizmo1978

Furubafreak01

Cheapy Corp.

Becca

Kim: Wow that's the most reviews that she has gotten for her story in one chapter wow… hey, why do you get carmel apples? I want one

OTP: Kim, you get one later. Now onto the chapter.

I don't own it, though I wish I did

Chapter 6 Bets Bets Bets

Maes was the first to awaken the next morning. He got up and stretched. Then he gazed around at the people who were still sleeping peacefully.

Winry had her wrench clutched in her hand. Al had his head on his kitty pillow. Ed was sprawled out over the floor with his mouth hanging open and a little trail of drool hanging out.

His eyes paused on the other two and he smiled warmly. Roy had his arms wrapped around Riza. Her head was resting on Roy's chest and she too, had her arms around Roy in a loving embrace.

'They look so adorable together. I knew they would end up like that. Score! Now all I have to do is get them to admit it.' He thought.

He grinned evilly, 'We're wasting the day here and I think it's time to get up.'

Maes took a deep breath, "Alright everybody! Rise and shine! Time to start the day!"

Within a matter of seconds, Winry's wrench had gone flying, Al's kitty pillow was squeezed within an inch of it's life, and Ed had jumped up holding his blanket like a weapon with a very angry yet tired expression gracing his face. Roy had his hand set to snap with a 'What the hell is gong on?' look, and Riza was alert and had her gun out which was now aimed at Maes.

Maes grinned as he noticed that they didn't let go of each other. Then the whole place erupted into complaints.

"Dammit Maes! I was having a good dream. Why'd you have to go and ruin it for me?!" Roy yelled as he stood up. The blanket falling off of his shoulders. Riza had also stood up and was now glaring at Maes with her gun still raised.

"I may be a morning person, but that doesn't mean I want to wake up." She said and she lowered her gun, still glaring at Maes

Winry yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Wha? Whats going on? Hey, where did my wrench go?" then she began to search for her wrench.

Ed yawned and rubbed his eyes to get the remaining sleep out of them, "Who the hell cares about your wrench? I just want some food."

Winry held her now found wrench and threw it at him. She was dead on and it hit him in the head with a loud THUNK.

Then as predicted, the whole situation between Ed and Winry had soon become a full out argument over a pointless subject that they had already forgotten what had started it.

The others in the group ignored them and set about at clearing up their sleeping things. Maes went over to their store of food while the others went to their bags to get into something better suited for the morning. Riza changed into some cargo shorts with a short sleeved camo shirt. Roy was in a pair of faded blue jeans with holes in it and a hawaiian shirt.

Once they were dressed, Maes came back over to them with his arms laden with some food.

"Alright people, we have orange juice and apple juice, and blueberry and chocolate chip muffins. Who wants what?" at the mention of food, Winry and Ed immediately stopped bickering and headed over to Maes.

Roy, Ed, and Maes chose chocolate chip muffins and Riza, Al, and Winry chose blueberry. They all got different drinks though, the ones witth apple juice were Riza, Ed, and Maes. The others had orange juice.

They all sat in relative silence as they ate until Ed spoke up, "Now, what are we going to be looking for when we split up?"

Roy took a sip out of his orange juice before he answered, "We are looking for food, fresh water, and other people if this island is in fact inhabited."

"Where are we going to look?" Al asked as he chewed on his muffin.

"We will split up and have a designated area that each group searches. It might be hard to get back though if we don't have any way to mark the path that we take. So, I suggest that we bring a knife to mark the trees with or something like that." Riza said and she crumpled up her muffin wrapper and stuffed it into her empty apple juice can.

Maes frowned as he thought for a moment, "We need to have the groups have a sign or a symbol to mark what their path leads to. We also need to have a signal for if they find something or are in danger, so someone with ranged weapons has to be with each group."

Roy nodded, "We have four people that have long ranged weapons and two that don't."

Maes grinned, "I have an idea about the groups and once we divide we can begin our search."

"Wait, what if someone comes by the plane when we're not here?" Winry asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Al clapped his hands, "We could have one group stay here and hold down the fort."

Maes grinned, "Excellent idea Al, now to divide into groups. I think Winry should go with Riza. Lord knows they spend way too much time around us guys, so I think a little girl time will do them some good. Then, I think Al will come with me. Which leaves Ed and Roy to stay here to hold down the fort."

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO STAY HERE WITH HIM?!" Roy and Ed yelled at the same time and pointing at eachother.

Riza calmly said, "Yes, I believe that you two should at least try to get along while we're stranded on this island. I think it would improve eveyone's attitude if we didn't have to deal with you fighting." They had nothing to say to that and promptly shut up.

Roy crossed his arms and began to pout, "I don't want to hold down the fort, the fort is for losers."(AN: I got that quote from a show called 'Dead Like Me' if you haven't watched it you should, its really good.)

Maes laughed, "Well, that may be true, but I think you can deal with it. Can't you Roy?" Roy grumbled a reply which made Maes laugh some more.

Then they left the plane to go exploring the island in search of the materials that they needed. They left Roy and Ed fuming.

Roy and Ed, Location: Campsite

'Dammit, why do I have to be stuck here with him?' was a question that was running through both of our dear alchemist's minds. They were sitting in an awkward silence by the burned out fire pit.

Ed glared at Roy and Roy glared back. The others thought that they should try to get along. Yeah, like that's going to work.

Roy sighed and looked away, "Ed, I think we should at least try to listen to what Riza said about trying to get along. I know it seems really out of character here, but I think she's right. We're stuck on an island and the last thing we need is another fight. Besides, I think we know what would happen if we annoyed Winry or Riza."

Ed's eyes widened but then he sighed in defeat, "I can't argue with you there about what would happen to us if that happened, we would get our asses kicked for sure. If I agree to try this, then you have to do something for me." Ed smirked and Roy frowned.

'This is starting to sound very familiar and I don't think I'm going to like it either.' He thought and he sighed. 'Well, it's better than getting my ass kicked by Riza again.'

"Name your price if you think you can do something in return." Roy said with his trademark smirk.

Ed grinned, "Here's my price, you can't make fun of my height at all and you can't tease me in any way. You got that? Now, what's your price?"

"The price is not making any statements even closely related to the word useless. Are we clear?"

Ed smirked, "Wait a second, do you wanna make this a bet?"

Roy shrugged, "Sure, why not? I'll wager that if you lose this bet then you have to tell Ms. Rockbell how you really feel about her before we leave the island." Ed blushed and turned away.

Roy laughed, "Is the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ afraid to admit his feelings about a girl? I can't believe it."

Ed twitched and pointed at Roy, "Fine, but I wager that if you lose this then you have to tell Lt. Hawkeye how you truly feel about her." Roy's grin quickly disappeared and he paled.

Now it was Ed's turn to grin. Then Roy took a deep breath and turned to look at Ed.

"Alright, it's a deal." They shook hands and began to imagine the other being chased by the women that they loved and getting their ass kicked.

Riza and Winry, Location: By a Creek

They were now walking along the shore of a small creek that they had found. Riza was walking along the tree line, marking the trees with x's. Winry was meandering on the side of the creek, deep in thought.

She looked at Riza, who's attention was currently on marking the trees with the knife. 'I wonder if she really does like the Colonel? Hmmm… well, there's only one way to find out…'

Winry headed over to Riza, "Ms. Riza? Can I ask you a personal question?" Riza paused in her work to gaze at the younger woman behind her.

"You may, but why do you ask?"

Winry looked away sheepishly, "Have you ever told someone you love them? Family members don't count."

Riza nearly dropped the knife in surprise and she blushed, "Why do you want to know Winry?"

She shrugged, "Just curious I guess." Riza eyed her suscpiciously, then she sighed and walked over to a large rock by the creek and sat down. When Winry didn't follow her, she gestured to the spot next to her. Winry smiled and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

After a few moments of silence, Riza turned to Winry, "Is this about Edward?"

Winry blushed then looked down at her hands, "I guess you can say that. I want to tell him, but I always get this feeling that he's going to laugh at me if I tell him that I love him." Riza smiled warmly.

"Why do you think he would laugh at you?"

"I honestly don't know, I just feel as if I'm crazy if I go up to him and tell him that I love him. What should I do?"

Riza laughed, "You should tell him how you feel. You can't keep it from them forever." And she laughed as Winry blushed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Winry smiled, "Thanks a lot, that makes me feel much better. Now, I have a proposition for you. If I tell Ed how I feel while we're on this island, then you have to do the same with the Colonel." Riza blushed furiously and turned away.

Winry laughed, "I thought you said it's not something to be embarrassed about. What happened?"

"Nevermind, you've got yourself a deal." Riza held out her hand to Winry who smiled and shook it.

Maes and Al, Location: Somewhere in the Woods by a Bunch of Fruits

Maes was humming 'Over the river and through the woods to grandmother's house we go' and Al was marking the trees with the dagger Maes had given him.

"So, we found some fruit and we've seen a little wildlife too. So, now we have to find water and civilization." Al said.

Maes stopped humming for a moment and gazed back at Al, "I am going to need your help on another matter. Are you willing to take up the call to arms?"

Al sighed, "Alright, I'll help you. What is it?"

Maes grinned broadly, "Well, have you ever noticed anything going on between Winry and Ed?"

Al laughed, "Of course I have. They are just too stubborn to admit it."

"Exactly why I need your help in getting them to admit it. I might even ask Riza and Roy to help out too." He scratched his chin.

"Not again, why do you want to get everyone hooked up?"

"Well, I want you all to get married and have some kids of course!" Al sighed.

Then a bush to their right began to rustle and they immediately became alert and eyed it suspiciously.

Otp: Mmmmuuuuwwwwhhhhhhhahahahahahahhaah I am sssoooo evil I have to add a nice cliffy.

Kim: Oh come on, that's mean

Otp: So? I like to be mean, you know that. Anyways, now we have to sing happy birthday to you

_Riza:Happy Birthday to you _

_Roy:_ _Happy Birthday to you_

_Ed and Al: Happy Birthday dear Kimi_

_Winry: Happy Birthday to you!_

Otp: Now, you can have cake and ice cream and carmel apples. Oh, and the next chapter is part 2 to the dreams its with Ed, Al and Winry's dreams ummm yeah

Please review if you like this chappy thank you all so much!!!!!!!

Please review!!!!!!


	7. Dreams Pt II

OTP: Ok hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I have been a little stumped on what to do for this chapter but whatever, I got it done and I wrote chapter 8 too which is finished I just need to type it up

Dream Narrator: Hey, what's with the clown?

Otp: I brought him here cause I'm giving this chapter to another one of my friends for her birthday

Dn: Oh……………will there be ice cream?

Otp: 'sweatdrop' Yes and happy Birthday to my good friend Jc!!!!!!!!!

Jc: Thank you so very much and last time the author kinda forgot the disclaimer 'turns to glare at the author'

Otp: 'sweats nervously' Yeah ummm about that…..

Jc: I'll let it slide this time, but next time it won't happen Miyuki

Otp: Right now, onto the review responses Jc would you do the honors?

Jc: Of course I will. The author would like to thank:

Sage of Death

Treehugger101

Blaufuer

Jaycee Eternally

AnakinVanHelsingLegolaSkywalker92

Shizue Aoki()

Lola lafaunda

Killahsese

Winry-15

Blackandwhitememories

Jc: Miyuki thanks you all very much and gives you snapple lots of snapple

Otp: Ok, now this will be the disclaimer for all chapters from this point on k?

Disclaimer: 'looks over her shoulder at the glaring lawyers behind her' ummmm……..it ain't mine 'lawyers give her the thumbs up'

Now onto the chapter

Chapter 7 Dreams Pt. II

It is I, the Dream Narrator! I am here once again to give you the juicy details of what people dream about. Today our subjects are Ed, Winry, and Al. So, without further ado,….Winry's Dream.

Winry's Dream:

"Welcome to Rockbell Automail! We make some of the finest automail in all of Amestris! Even the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ uses our automail!" Winry Rockbell announced to the crowd before her.

"Really? The _Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric_ comes here?" a man in front yelled up to Winry.

Winry beamed, "Yes, he does and even he says that it's the best automail he's ever had."

"Then count me in!" the man said with enthusiasm.

A woman shook her fist at Winry, "Why should we believe that _THE Edward Elric_ uses your automail? I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes!" the crowd added their agreement and Winry smiled again.

"Well, it just so happens that Ed came here for a visit this morning. Edward! Get your butt out here and show them your automail!"

"What?! There's no way I'm going to go out there in front of all those people half-naked just so they can see my automail!" the voice came from inside the shop.

Winry's vein throbbed, "Don't make me get my wrench out."

A laugh came from the shop, "What the hell could you do to me with that thing?"

Winry turned to the now silent crowd, "Ummm…excuse me for a moment." then she turned around and pulled out a huge wrench and disappeared into the shadows of the shop.

"Winry….what the hell are y…ARGH!!!!! HEY, THAT…OW DAMMIT WINRY! STOP…HITTING.ME…WITH…THAT WRE………." Then silence. The crowd stood wide eyed in horror as a figure began to emerge from the shop.

Winry came out smiling and dragging an unconscious Edward Elric behind her, "Here he is, the great _Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric_!"

The crowd remained silent for a few more seconds before they began to demand her services, never sparing a glance at Ed who had swirly eyes.

Winry smiled in her sleep and pulled her wrench closer to her.

Dn: What did I tell you? I knew it was going to be about automail. Then again we all love Winry for making Ed his automail. Now onto Al's dream.

Al's Dream:

Al quickly looked around, searching every nook and cranny for his brother. Not seeing him anywhere, he turned back to the matter at hand.

"Meow!" the cat behind him meowed when Al scooped him up in his hands.

"Aawww…what's a cute little thing like you doing out here all alone?" he cooed.

The cat meowed again in response to Al's question. Al smiled and looked around again before he began to walk away.

"Al, why do you have another cat?" Al jumped at the sound of his brother's voice and he turned while hiding the cat behind his back.

Al scratched the back of his neck nervously, "What do you mean brother? I don't see any cats here. Why would you think I'm hiding one?"

"Meow!" Al started to sweat nervously and Ed sweatdropped.

Before Ed could answer, Al got down on his knees before his brother, "Brother, can we keep him? Ppppplllllleeeeaaaasssseee????"

Ed stared down at his brother for a few minutes. Then he smiled, "Of course we can keep him Al! I love cats! What are you gonna name it?"

Al jumped up, "Oh, thank you sooo much brother!!!!!! I named the last one, its your turn to name this one."

Al held the cat up to Ed and he took it in his arms, "I think I'll name it Kuroneko." Al smiled and they walked back home together.

Dn: Score! I knew it was going to be about a cat. Aaaanyways, very cute dream now on to our last …contestant? For what? Oh, wait I see. You'll find out at the end of the fic. Now onto Ed's dream.

Ed's Dream:

Ed had just recently seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail and he went to sleep thinking about it.

"We are the Knights who say 'Neh'. How dare you pass on sacred ground you dog?" Ed said as he looked down on he people in front of him.

Roy Mustang answered him, "Knights of Neh, we search for the Philosophers Stone. We were told that you could tell us where to go."

"Correct. If we are going to help you, you must do something for us in return." Ed said.

Roy groaned, "Argh, just tell us so we can get this over with."

Al grinned, "You must bring us a ……Chia pet!"

Winry piped in, "It must be yay tall, and it has to be Chuck Norris."

Riza sweatdrops, "Why Chuck Norris?"

"You dare to question the Knights of Neh?! Neh neh neh neh neh neh…"

"Alright, we shall get you a Chuck Norris Chia pet." Maes said and they left to get a Chuck Norris Chia pet.

10 Minutes later they had returned with a Chuck Norris Chia pet.

"There's your stupid Chia pet. Now, will you help us?" Roy asked as he set down the chia pet at Ed's feet.

"We are no longer the Knights who say 'Neh'. We are now the Knights who say, 'chucka norra round boom sha explode!'"

Everyone fell over anime style.

"What the hell?! Just tell us where we need to go!" Roy yelled, agitated.

"You must do one more thing before we can help you. You must bring us another Chia pet and it must be a rabbit-with-big-pointy-teeth. After you have finished that, you must cross the mightiest river with a feather as a paddle and a boat made of twinkies!" Al said.

"Twinkies? We can't do that." Riza said.

"You can, and you will. There are no exceptions." Ed said.

"Is it a _short_ distance or a long distance from here?" Havoc asked.

The Knights all start crying out, "No! they said the most forrbidden word. Stop!"

Falman asked surprised, "We only asked if it's a _short_ ways away?"

Ed was losing his balance, "Don't call me _short_! Arggh I said the word! I'm going to die!" that's when Roy noticed the wooden stilts on the leader of the Knights who say chucka norra round boom sha explode.

He brought up his hand and snapped. The next moment, the leader had to lose the stilts due to hot feet(AN:Pun!!!) The band of loyal knights followed Roy away from the scene.

'skips ahead to the Bridge of Death scene'

"Hawkeye, you go first." Roy said and he pushed her towards the man guarding the bridge.

Ed cackled, "Who ever wishes to pass the Bridge of Death must answer these questions three, there the other side you see."

"I am not afraid bridge keeper ask me these questions." Riza said.

"What is your name?"

"Riza Hawkeye."

"What is your quest?"

"To get Roy to do his paperwork."

"What is your favorite color?"

Riza pulls out her gun and points it at Ed, "That is a secret. Now, let me pass before I shoot you." Ed blanched and let her go.

"See? She made it, now I will go." Said Maes.

So, he went down to Ed, "What is your name?"

"Maes Hughes."

"What is your quest?"

"To find Roy a wife."

"How many photo albums do you have?"

"I honestly don't know." He gets catapulted over the edge of the cliff.

Roy, Havoc and Falman gazed, horror struck, at Ed.

Havoc stepped up this time.

"What is your name?"

"Jean Havoc."

"What is your quest?"

"To stop Roy from stealing my dates."

"What is your girlfriend's name?"

Havoc started to cry, "I don't have a girlfriend." He gets catapulted over the edge of the cliff.

"Anybody else?" Ed asked, smirking.

Roy stepped up, "Yeah, right here."

"What is your name?"

"Roy Mustang."

"What is your quest?"

"To become Fuhrer."

"How tall are you?"

"Taller than you shrimp." Roy smirked.

"Damn, you're right." Ed gets catapulted over the side of the cliff.

Roy smirked and goes over to the edge of the cliff. He looks down and see's Maes, Havoc, and Ed piled ontop of each other in an unconscious heap.

Roy begins to laugh and Ed wakes up.

Ed woke up shaking, 'Damn, that was one of the oddest dreams I have ever had.' He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then he went back to sleep.

Dn: Ed is right that is one of the wierdest dreams I have ever had the misfortune to ever narrate. Either way I thought it was funny and I have….(author has come over and kicks Dn out of the fic) Now that's it for chapter 7 I have chapter 8 finished only need to type it.

Otp: I would like to thank lordlemming for helping me on the ideas for this chapter and I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! To my good friend Jc!!!!!

(otp plays happy birthday on her flute for Jc then gives her lots of cake and jello)

Otp: Ok, now about the comment from earlier. I have a poll for you to take if you would like to participate in it. Which dream did you like the best: Roy's, Riza's, Maes', Winry's, Al's, or Ed's. Tell me what you liked in your reviews and chapter 8 will probably be done by Sunday at the latest.

Jc: please review on Miyuki's fic she luvs you all!!!!!!!!


	8. Visitors and Suspicion

Otp: Sorry for my lateness in updating. I said I would update by Sunday well today is Sunday and I'm typing this. I had to take the PSATs yesterday morning at 7 40.

Roy: Well, so what?

Otp: You try sitting in an uncomfortable chair for 3 hours and lets see how yo feel.

Riza: Ummm, he has to do that everyday

Otp:……………….Damn, how do you stand it?

Roy: 'smiles widely' I have Riza there for me. Now, if only I could get her into a miniskirt….

Riza: 'points her gun at Roy' what was that sir?

Roy: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Riza: 'lowers her gun' That's what I thought you said

Otp: Now onto the review responses. Thank you:

Lord lemming

Miaka Mustang

Gun-alchemist01

Jaycee Eternally

Blackandwhitememories

FullMetalBasket07

Furubafreak01

Otp: Thank you all for reviewing and I agree with all of you. It was a hilarious chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Now, onto the next one!!!!!!!!! You all get hugs 'glomps everyone'

Chapter 8 Visitors and Suspicion

Somehwere in Central:

"You mean they're alive?! How the hell did they manage that?!" Envy yelled into the phone.

_"Yeah,I might need some backup to take care of the alchemists though. I can take care of the others without any problems."_

Envy smirked, "I'll take care of the pipsqueak and the flame. I'm sure you can take care of the others Misery."

_"Of course I can take care of it. Tell Pride." _ There was click on the other end and Envy hung up.

"What did she say?" Sloth asked.

Envy smiled, "Oh, nothing much. She only told me that the plan didn't work. They're still alive! Now, I have to clean up your mess!"

Sloth's expression never changed as she answered him, "So they did survive. I will tell Pride immediately. You are to stay here Envy, you cannot do anything until we have told Pride of the situation."

Envy flipped, "What do you mean not do anything?! They could have escaped already! They know its us!"

"I am aware of that, but until we have a better course of action we can't do anything about it." She said and she turned to leave.

After she left, Envy smirked, "I'll show you all, I won't let them get away from me this time."

Maes and Al:

Bracing themselves for anything that might come at them, they slowly walked forward.

Maes readied his knife and glanced at Al, "On the count of three." Al nodded and got into a fighting position.

"One…two…three. Go!" they launched themselves at the bush.

"Wha?" was all they could say as they gazed at the surprised girl in front of them.

She had black pants, a black shirt, and a camo headband. She had shoulder length, jet black hair and emerald eyes.(AN: Yes, I know what your thinking) she jumped up in surprise with a large hunting knife held ready to strike.

Maes sighed and put his knife away and held out his hand to the girl, "Ummm, sorry bout that. I'm Maes Hughes and my companion is Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet .you…"

The girl raised an eyebrow, but she lowered her weapon. She reached out for Maes' hand and shook it, "Shana."

Al smiled, "You have a pretty name Shana. What are you doing way out here anyways?"

Shana shrugged, "I wanted to get away from my parents for a little while."

Maes laughed, "So, there is a village on this island. That's good to know.Shana, can you take us there?"

Shana smiled sadly, "I can take you there, but not now. My village doesn't allow outsiders in after dark and it would take us a long time to get there."

Maes frowned, "Well, I guess you can come with us then. There are more people in our group but don't worry, they're not so bad once you get to know them."

"Hey Hughes, do you think we should send up a signal now?" Al asked.

Maes turned to Al and nodded, "I do believe one is in order. Would you care to do the honors?"

Al smiled and clapped his hands together, "Sure thing." Then he walked over to a tree and made it grow taller.

While Maes and Al were admiring their work, Shana was grinning evily and they never noticed.

Riza and Winry:

"How long have you known the Colonel?" Winry asked as she picked up a stone and skipped it across the water.

Riza laughed, "Why the sudden interest Winry?"

Winry shrugged, "Just curious I guess. You came to get Ed and Al and he was with you then. Before that though, I know nothing about."

"I've known him for about 11 years." Riza said.

Winry turned to look at her in surprise, "Really? How did you meet him?"

"My father was the one who taught him everything he knows about alchemy. He lived with us up until my father's funeral. That's when he told me that he was going to be in the military for the rest of his life. After that, there was Ishbal." She sighed and closed her eyes as the memories all came flooding back.

Suddenly, a huge group of birds flew up into the air in a frenzie. Winry and Riza stared as a huge tree began to grow to enormous heights in front of them.

"That must be Al! They must have found something." Winry exclaimed as she pointed at the tree.

Riza stood up and drew out her guns, "Come on, they might be in trouble." Winry nodded and followed after the other woman.

Roy and Ed:

"Have any 6's?" Roy asked Ed.

"Dammit! Stop taking my cards Mustang!" Ed yelled as he tossed Roy a card. Roy had a smug grin plastered on his face.

"I can't help it if I'm better than you at this game Fullmetal." Roy said as he picked up the card.

Ed grumbled some more and waited for Roy to continue the game. When he didn't, Ed fumed, "Come on, hurry up and finish the game!"

Roy ignored him and stood up with a serious expression, "I think your brother and Maes might have found something. Look." Roy pointed behind Ed.

Ed stood up and looked in the direction Roy was pointing at, "Looks like it. Lets hurry up and see what it is. They might be in trouble." Ed began to run off in the direction of the tree with Roy following close behind.

Riza, Winry, Roy, and Ed:

The two groups had met up about halfway to their destination and were now running towards it.

Riza and Roy were in the lead now and Roy turned to look at Riza. His eyes had moved down to her legs. 'Damn, she has some nice legs. Those damn uniforms hide all the good stuff.' Roy sighed. He smiled soon after he had a brilliant idea. He turned to gaze at Riza.

"Riza, you have really nice legs. You should wear a miniskirt." Riza's eyes narrowed and she moved her gun to aim it at him. Even running full sprint she had damn good aim.

Roy had to dodge several bullets while he was running and he nearly fell over many times. Winry and Ed were sweatdropping.

"Riza! Wait, don't kill me! Argh!" that's when Roy greeted the ground with a kiss. Riza had stopped and was now staring ahead.

Maes and Al were now staring at them with surprise and a young girl was standing behind them with a sly look on her face. Riza didn't like it one bit and she brought up her guns to aim at the girl.

"Who are you?" she asked. The girl ran to hide behind Al.

Maes walked over to Riza, "It's alright Lt. you can put away the guns. This is Shana, she can take us to her village."

Riza still didn't lower her guns and Roy had finally recovered. He got up and walked over to the girl behind Al. Ed and Winry were also making their way over to the girl.

Roy held out his hand, "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang and I'm the Flame Alchemist. It's a pleasure to make your aquaintance. Shana was it?" Shana smiled and shook Roy's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Winry came up this time, "Hey, I'm Winry Rockbell."

Shana smiled in return, "Shana."

Ed waves, "I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Shana." She waves back. Then they turn back to look at Riza who still hadn't lowered her guns. Roy frowned at this and walked over to her.

Shana poked at Winry, "Who is that lady? And why is she glaring at me?"

Winry frowned, "I don't know, but I think we'll find out soon."

Roy had put his hand on Riza's gun and gently brought it down, "Riza, whats wrong? She's only a girl, she can't possibly do anything to hurt us." Riza shook her head and brought her gun up again.

"I disagree sir, somethings not right about her. I can't really explain it but there's something odd about her." Roy furrowed his brow and turned to look at Shana and back to his Lt.

"Well, it's still not polite to aim your gun at an innocent girl Lt. So, put your gun away and introduce yourself to her." Roy said firmly.

Riza glared at Roy out of the corner of her eyes. Then she lowered her gun and slowly walked over to Shana, "I'm First Lt. Riza Hawkeye." There was no handshake and Riza turned on her heel and walked off back to the camp.

Maes laughed nervously to alleviate the tension that now blanketed the group. "Well, I guess we should head back too. It's starting to get late." Everyone nodded and began to leave the clearing.

Once they were gone, only Roy and Maes were left. Maes walked over to Roy, "Go after her Roy, you need to find out what is wrong with her. I don't know why she suspects Shana, but we all know that Riza has strong instincts. If they are telling her that Shana is trouble then I would have to agree with her. She wouldn't joke about something like this." Then Maes left the clearing.

Roy frowned, 'Maes is right, Riza wouldn't joke about something like this. She must have a really bad feeling about Shana. Damn, I need to find her.' Roy sighed and ran off in the direction that Riza had gone.

Riza:

She was now weaving her way through the trees back to the creek that she and Winry had found earlier. When she got there, she walked over to a large boulder and sat down.

She looked down into the water and saw her reflection. 'Dammit! That Shana is up to no good I can feel it. I…'

She paused when a new reflection appeared in the water: Roy's.

She looked up to see concern in his eyes. Roy gestured to the spot next to her, "May I sit down?"

She nodded and scooted over to give him some room. They sat there for a few minutes, then Riza turned to glare at him.

"Why did you come after me Roy?"

"You were anrgy at something and I would like to know that it is."

"I already told you that the girl doesn't seem to fit."

Roy gazed at her, "What made you think that? She didn't seem that odd to me."

Riza almost shuddered, "After you tripped, that girl had a grin that sent chills down my spine. It was gone so fast that I didn't know what to think. Now, I'm not even sure if it was real or not, but I'm not willing to take that chance." Roy's eyes widened. Nothing ever scared his Lt., or so he thought.

'She's faced down war and death, she has faced homunculi without even flinching. So, how does this girl cause fear in a woman who practially never shows fear?' Roy thought.

Riza's voice broke his train of thought, "We should head back to the others, they might get worried." She stood up and began to walk away. Roy only stared dumbly after her.

Riza stopped walking when she noticed that he hadn't moved. She sighed and walked back over to him and held out her hand, "Are you coming or not?"

Roy looked up into her face and smiled, "Yeah." He took her hand and she pulled him up. Then they left the creek and headed back to the camp.

Otp: Yay another chapter done!!!!!

Roy: Woohoo!

Riza: Congratulations

Otp: Oh, thank you all so very much

Otp: I have a special announcement: it might take me longer to update the next chapter because I have a science report to write so ummm yeah

Roy: You should drop out

Otp: 'brings out the Stick of Doom and advances on Roy'

Riza: Ok they aren't going to do this then I have to do it. Please review everyone the author luvs you all and if you don't theen I'll just have to…

Otp: She won't do anything, just please review if you liked the chapter laters all!


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello everyone sorry I havent updated this for a while but I now have 3 reports to do so it might be a while and if you didn't know about it beofore I have a new fic up its called a diamond in the rough so umm yeah im really sorry about not being able to update for a while please forgive me!!!!!!


	10. Divided and Conquered

Otp: Ok, it has been a rrreeeeaaaalllly long time since I have updated and I'm sorry. I had a lot to do and not very many ideas

Roy: Where the hell have you been?!

Otp: Shut up, I was in Cali visiting family!

Riza: Roy, leave the author alone

Otp: Thank you Riza now if you haven't read my other fic then you wouldn't know that I thanked the reveiws there so ummm I will be skipping that part today now onto the fic!!!!!!

Chapter 9 Divided and Conquered

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ANT COULD STEP ON HIM?!"

Roy and Riza sweatdropped as they walked into the camp. They stopped and gazed at the scene before them. Ed was fuming and had steam coming out of his ears, Al was trying to restrain him with Winry's help, and Shana was rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Brother, leave her alone and calm down." Al said as he struggled to stop his brother from strangling Shana.

Maes was watching the events unfold with interest and amusement and Roy and Riza walked over to stand next to him. They all crossed their arms and observed the fight.

Five minutes later, Ed had broken free and was heading straight for Shana, who was still laughing. This is when Roy decided to step in. He positioned himself in front of Shana and glared at Ed who had stopped in front of him.

Ed glared right back at him, "Get out of my way Colonel, I'm gonna make her wish she never called me short!" with that he tried to force his way past Roy. Roy didn't let him get by.

"Ed, I think now would be a good time for you and Al to get some firewood. Winry and Shana can go to the plane and get some food ready." He said in a commanding tone trying to block the short blonde from tearing someone's head off.

Shana was still struggling to stop her laughing when Winry grabbed her arm and led her to the plane to grab some food. Ed still had a murderous expression that was directed at Roy. Maes and Riza stood by watching with amusement.

"Dammit Mustang! Why didn't you let me kill her?! She was asking for it I swear. When she gets back I'm gonna make sure she gets whats coming to her." Ed half screamed at Roy. Roy shrugged and pointed to his brother.

"As I said before, why don't you and your brother go out and find some firewood while we set up here for dinner." Ed continued to glare for a moment longer before he sighed and grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him into the trees.

Once they were gone, Roy turned to gaze at Riza and Maes. Maes looked between the two before he raised his hand, "Do I get an assignment too?"

Roy smiled slightly and beckoned to them to come closer, "Maes, we have reason to believe that Shana is a homunculous. We need your help to prove it. Will you help us?" he asked him when they were close enough for him to talk to them in a whisper.

Maes' eyes widened in surprise then narrowed, "Why do you think she is a homunculous Roy? And why didn't you ask Ed or Al to help you with this? They're the experts with these kind of things, not me."

Riza was the one who answered him, "He's not the one who was suspicious at first. It was me. Something in her eyes made me feel like she was looking through my memories or something and I just can't get it out of my head that she's not human."

"And we can't ask the brothers because they would only bring attention to our suspicions and that might jeapordize our plan to prove the theory or not." Roy finished.

Maes scratched his chin, "I can see what you mean by not asking the brothers about this whole thing, but are you sure about her not being human Riza?" Riza nodded.

"I have always been one to trust my instincts and they have never been wrong so far. I trust them. Besides, you know I wouldn't joke about something this serious."

He sighed, "You have a point there Riza, you alone are the most trustworthy in this whole group and I do trust your judgement. I will help you in any way I can." He said with a smile.

Roy and Riza smiled back at him and then they began to set up the place for their dinner.

Plane:

Shana watched as the group of three talked and had a hint about what it was they were talking about and she wasn't about to let all of her hard work go to waste. It was time to call in her backup. They had to end this, and soon, before they found anything else out.

Fireside at Dinner:

"We have a few trays of food and I brought all the ones that were good. All we need to do is heat them up." Winry said happily as she handed each person a tray of food.

They had all come back from their "chores" and were now sitting on the logs around a blazing fire, which was courtesy of Roy. Riza was sitting next to Roy and Maes was sitting on the log next to her. Winry and Ed were across from them and Al and Shana were on the log next to Roy.

They all started to have a light conversation about random things and appeared to be enjoying everyones company as they ate. Once they were all finished with dinner though, it became a whole different story.

Instead of lapsing into a relaxed silence they lapsed into a tense one and they could all feel it. Ed was the first one to finally snap.

He turned to Shana with a smile, "So, Shana, what's your village like? You said earlier that they are very supersticious, but can you tell us how that all started?"

Shana stared at him confused, "Wha? Oh, right. My village. It's a very nice place, all the people are nice and have very good storytellers. On the other islands, our storytellers are famed for their stories. They tell these stories because of their suspicions about the world. They make up so many wonderful stories and I love them all." It was a good lie and she was proud of herself for making it up so fast.

Riza's eyes narrowed as she observed the girl's confusion at the begining of her tale and Roy and Maes had noticed too. They gazed at each other for a moment then went back to listening to her story.

"There was this one story that I liked the most. It was about a man who found taking children amusing and how a group of warriors came and rescued the children. I wish I could tell you, but I don't remember it as well as I would want to." She supressed a yawn and she noticed Winry and Al starting to doze off.

Ed was tired too and he suggested that they go to bed. The others nodded and began to head inside, leaving Roy and Riza to pick up the campsite.

Roy glanced at Riza out of the corner of his eye and wondered if he should tell her how he felt, 'Now would be the perfect time to do it. We're alone and the others are gong to sleep. That's it I have made my…' Roy never got a chance to finish his thought for Maes had come out of the plane with a blanket in his hands.

He waved to them, "We have a slight problem for the sleeping arrangments for tonight. There is only room for one more person to fit inside comfortably and we only have one extra blanket so one of you might have to stay out here for tonight." He held out the blanket with a small grin spreading across his face.

Riza was frowning at this predicament and Roy was paying more attention to the grin that was plastered on his best friend's face.

"Maes, what's with the grin?" Roy asked warily.

Maes grin only widened and he threw the blanket in Roy's face and made a beeline for the plane. Roy pulled the blanket off of his head and gazed after the man very confused. Riza was much the same.

Roy was still a little confused but he was beginning to understand what his friend was trying to do. He sighed and turned to look at Riza, "You can go inside if you want, I'll stay out here for tonight." He said and he offered her the blanket. She made no move to accept it and he frowned.

'Please tell me we are not going to have the same argument as last night?' Roy thought grudgingly. He waited for her to do something, when she just turned around and headed back to the fire. He raised an eyebrow at her actions and she only smiled softly and sat down on the soft sand next to the fire. Her back was resting on one of the logs and she gazed into the fire.

He smiled warmly and walked over to take a seat next to her. She had closed her eyes and had her head leaning back on the log. He reached out and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. She opened one eye to look at him and she raised her eyebrow, asking what he was doing.

"May I ask what you are doing to my hair Roy?" she asked.

Roy laughed and wrapped the blanket around them and pulled her close, "I guess you could ask , but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer it." He whipsered into her ear before he rested his chin on her head.

Riza was blushing and all of her military codes and rules screamed at her to not get this close to Roy and she couldn't give a damn what they said. She was here with him and that was all she needed.

Roy was surprised when Riza snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. He was expecting her to shy away from him but he wasn't about to argue with the results. He smiled and kissed the top of her head before he fell into a blissful sleep.

Sometime in the Night:

Shana was careful not to awaken the occupants of the plane while she sneaked out. When she was out of the plane she quickly made her way over to the shoreline.

Waiting for her there was Envy, Lust, and Gluttony. Envy smirked as she came nearer, "Took you long enough, so which ones are we taking?"

Shana grinned, "I believe the best choices are that Rockbell girl and the 1st Lt. They both seem to mean a lot to our targets and I'm sure they would do anything to get them back."

Envy started to cackle, "I can't wait to see that pipsqueaks face when I take his girl away from him."

"Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked Lust with his finger in his mouth.

"Later you can, but not now. We need them alive for now. Don't worry though, we shall get you something to eat soon." She said and Gluttony pouted.

"Who should I take care of?" Lust asked as she lengthened her nails.

Shana smiled, "I will take care of the Lt., you can take care of Flame, Envy you have the Fullmetal brats and Gluttony can help you."

They all nodded in agreement and got ready to attack.

"If we're ready. Let us begin." She said and they stealed into the camp.

Campsite:

Roy was awakened by something sharp being pushed into his neck. He immediately grew alert and looked up into the faces of Lust and Shana.

"I think you've had enough time to sleep Flame boy. I think its time for you to die." Lust said and she raised her nails to strike when Riza woke up and on reflex, pulled him out of the way. They stood and got ready to fight, Roy pulled on his gloves and Riza pulled out her guns.

Shana had disappeared leaving Lust to fight them. Riza shot a few bullets at her and they all hit their mark but did not injure her in the least. Roy frowned and snapped. A huge ball of fire formed and launched itself at Lust who just dodged to the right and ran up to him and slashed at him with her talons.

Riza was trying to help him when an eerie voice whispered in her ear, "I don't think you need to worry about him anymore. Now you have me to play with." Riza wheeled around to face Shana who's arms were shaped like guns and they were aimed at her.

Riza's eyes narrowed, "I knew there was something off about you. I guess I was right." She said menacingly and lauched a few of her bullets at Shana. Shana only laughed and shot right back at her.

Riza reloaded and began to shoot again and dove behind a large piece of driftwood.

Suddenly, the shooting stopped and she dared to look around the log. Shana was still there and she had a maniacal grin on her face, "I don't think we were properly introduced Lt. I am the homunculous Misery, and I can see all of your wants and all of the things that you are afraid of. I can see your weaknesses and your strengths. You are as easy to read as a book. I won't kill you yet, but I am here to take you away and make you suffer. So, be a good girl and surrender!" Riza just barely dodged behind the log again before Misery began shooting another barrage of bullets at her.

Taking a deep breath, Riza jumped out and shot at her.

Roy and Lust:

Roy was panting and he had a burning branch of wood in his hand. His gloves had long ago been slashed apart by Lust's nails and he had an array drawn on his hand in blood.

"Is that all you can do Flame? I am a little disappointed, I thought you would be more of a challenge, but I guess I was wrong!" she lunged at him and he dodged to the left. He winced as his wounds burned, but he ignored the pain and touched the array on his hand. Another ball of flame launched itself at Lust and hit dead on.

Roy thought that he had finally done it for, when the smoke cleared he saw nothing but a pile of black ash. He fell to his knees and began to look around for Riza. A shadow fell over him and he turned around too late.

Riza and Misery:

Riza was out of bullets and was now being chased by Misery who was laughing as she shot round after round at Riza.

She took shelter behind a large tree when the shooting had stopped. Cautiously, she looked around the tree and saw no one. In the distance though, she saw Roy kneeling on the ground and another figure standing behind him. She cried out when she saw him fall to the ground after the figure had stabbed him.

"Roy!!!!!!" then her world went black and she knew no more.

Otp: Well, I didn't really like writing this chapter, but hey I hope you guys liked it and please, don't kill me for the cliffy

Roy: I was stabbed again?!

Otp: Yes, now shut up and say the review speech

Riza: I don't think he feels up to it

Otp: 'glances at Roy who is sitting in a corner and sucking his thumb' …. I see what you mean anyways for those of you who haven't checked out my other fic yet please do so and REVIEW I SAY REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH REVIEW ON THIS FICCY TOO PLEASE!!!!!!! I LUV YOU ALL NOW BE GOOD AND PUSH THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM LEFT OF THIS SCREEN!!!!!!


	11. Game Plan

Otp: Well, I'm back to give you another chapter. Aren't you all so happy?

Dream Narrator: 'yawn' Whatever you say. Can we get back to the story please?

Otp: What the heck are you doing here?! I thought I kicked you out way back in chapter 7

DN: Yeah, I decided to come back and visit.

Otp: Darn….. 'pulls out a Sango doll' I really don't wanna have to do this but…..

DN: 'pulls out a Miroku doll'

Otp: Hey! That's no fair. I want a Miroku doll 'sobs'

DN: While Otp is dealing with her Miroku doll problem, I will thank the reviewers.

Thank you to:

Hisoka Yukiko

Kakashi Erro Sensei

MoonStarDuchess

Blaufuer

Lord lemming

Sage of Death

Lola Laflaunda

TreeHugger101

Blackandwhitememories

Jamie(you have the same name as me, just spelled differently. Rock on!)

Thank you all and here is chapter 10!!!!!!!

Chapter 10 Game Plan

Riza awoke to find herself with a pounding headache and she was bound and gagged.

'Ow, my head. What the hell happened? Where am I?' she asked herself. She struggled to sit up. She winced when she moved her head.

Being a little disoriented, it took her a few minutes to focus on her surroundings. In the dim light that a single torch gave, she could tell she was in a stone cavern of some sort. The ground was cold and damp and the air was slightly humid.

Gazing a little ways away from the torch, she saw a prone figure. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. She quickly wormed her way over to Winry.

Once beside her, she nudged her with her feet. Riza heard a soft groan and ignoring the pain in her head, she doubled her efforts. Soon, a dazed Winry opened her eyes and they widened as she realized their predicament.

Winry had a little trouble sitting up, but when she was, she looked at Riza with sad eyes. Riza sighed and gazed at the flickering torch. Flashes of what happened the night before made their way into her mind.

She remembered the few tender moments she had shared with Roy, the attack from the homunculi, being separated from Roy, fighting Misery, and Roy fighting Lust. With a pang of horror and pain, she remembered Roy getting stabbed. Then she had blacked out.

Winry had noticed the change in her friend's expression and was instantly concerned. Before she could do anything to comfort her, a cold voice interupted, "It's about time you two got up. I was starting to get bored."

They whipped their heads around to glare at Misery, who was smirking. When Riza turned her head, she saw spots of light and became dizzy. She recovered soon and joined Winry in glaring at their captor.

Misery almost fell back from the intensity of Riza's glare. Her glare went right through her, sending chills down her spine and she reveled in it. 'If looks could kill…'

Grinning, she crouched down and reached over and pulled off the gag on Riza.

Misery smirked as she leaned forward, "Did you want to say something Lt.?" she said menecingly.

Riza's mask never fell, but her eyes betrayed her. They revealed a burning furnace of hate and determination.

"Actually, I do. What have you done with our friends?" she demanded through gritted teeth. Misery laughed and reached over to Winry and pulled off her gag too.

"Why do you want to know?" her tone was mocking.

"They are our friends dammit! Of course we want to know if they're ok!" Winry interjected adamantly.

Misery laughed again, "I see, well then, in that case I will tell you. They aren't dead I assure you, though, they are possibly injured. We were only aiming to get you two. _You_ are _their _weaknesses as they are yours. I said before, I am able to see your inner desires and I am able to see what you fear the most. I think I have said enough, so, I shall take my leave. Be good while I'm gone you two." Misery stood up and disappeared into the shdows as she left them.

When she was gone, Winry turned to see Riza, "What are we going to do Riza?" her face was etched with worry. Riza frowned and closed her eyes in thought.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. With a comforting smile she addressed Winry, "I think I have a plan. This is what we're going to do…"

Campsite with the Others:

Everyone was gathered around Roy, who was lying on the ground with his hand covering the stab wound. Maes was wrapping a bandage around it to stop the bleeding. Ed, too, had a few wounds, but his weren't as serious as Roy's were. He was being attended to by his brother.

"Damn, they took her. They took her. I have to find her." Roy mumbled in his sleep. He was sweating and wincing in pain. Maes had a somber expression as he finished binding his wounds. 'This must be tearing him apart inside. He is probably blaming himself for what happened to her.' Maes sighed and sat back and checked on Ed and Al.

Ed had his eyes concealed and his head was bowed. He could tell that he was angry because his fists were trembling with rage.

Al had also finished taking care of Ed's wounds and he sat back too. That's when Ed looked up, his eyes intense, "We have to find them, they're in danger and we have to get them back! So, why are we just sitting here doing nothing?!"

Maes jabbed his thumb at Roy, "We can't leave him here, and I'm quite sure that he wants to to find them as much as you do. You know how he feels about Riza and he knows how you feel about Winry. We can't do anything but wait."

Ed fumed, "I don't give a damn! Winry could be dead already! We can't afford to waste anymore time!"

"Brother, he's right. We can't do anything until we know more, so , please calm down." Al said in an attempt to get his brother to calm down.

"I don't care if he's right! They have Winry and we have to get her back!" Ed exclaimed.

"Stop being such a child Fullmetal! …You're…not the only one who…cares about…what happens to them." Everyone turned to see Roy struggling to sit up. He was sweating and gasping in pain.

"You shouldn't be up yet Roy." Maes said and he tried to get Roy to lay back down. Roy ignored him and glared at Ed.

"Do you think that we don't care? ..Dammit Ed…it's not just your battle. We…care about them too. Don't you realize..that this is what they want?...They want us to be reckless… and attack them without a plan. We can't allow them to get the better… of us." Roy said forcfully and he winced in pain again, holding his side.

Ed's became anrgier and he stormed up to Roy and grabbed his lapel. He pulled Roy up to face him, "Why the hell are you so calm about it!? You should be going after them! You told me earlier that you loved the Lt.! How come you're just sitting on your ass acting as if you don't care?! Are you going to just abandon her?!" Maes and Al pulled Ed off of the gasping Roy.

Ed's last comment had definitely found it's mark and Roy was livid, "Don't you ever accuse me of leaving one of my own behind! Never tell me that I don't care about Riza! I care about her more than you know! The only reason I'm as calm as I am right now is because getting angry isn't going to help them!"

Ed stopped struggling to escape from Maes and Al and they let him go. Ed fell to his knees, with his head bowed. In a soft voice he asked, "What are we going to do? We don't even know where they are?"

Roy forced a pained smile at Ed, "We'll figure out something. Don't worry Ed, we'll get them back. I promise." Ed was able to manage a small grin.

"I'll hold you to that Mustang." Roy laughed, but he started to cough.

Maes got up and sat down next to Roy and Al sat next to Ed.

"Now, we need a plan. Anyone have ideas?" Maes asked cheerily. Roy and Ed glared at him. He laughed nervously and backed away from the both of them, scratching the back of his head. "I take that as a no."

They all became pensive trying to think of a plan to get the girls back. Roy's mind was in overdrive, trying to figre out a game plan.

"How is everyone this morning?" their heads swiveled around to find Misery perched upon the the plane.

Roy stood up and gasped as a spasm of pain lanced through his body. Despite this, he lifted his hand that still had the array on it and snapped. Misery grinned. Roy was surprised when nothing happened. he snapped again and still nothing

Roy frowned, panting and sweating with the effort of standing up. Ignoring his pain, he addressed Misery, his voice full of rage. "What have you done with Riza?! I saw her fighting you! Now, tell me what you have done with her!"

Misery laughed, "Why do you care? She's only your subordinate after all."

This enraged Roy, "Shut the hell up you bastard! You know nothing!"

"Stop taunting us and tell us where you took them!" Ed yelled. Misery grinned and jumped down in front of them.

"To answer flame's question, I actually know more than you think. I can see what you feel and what you desire. I know what she means to you and I know how to use that against you. Now, to the pipsqueaks question. I will tell you where they are if you can do one thing for me."

"What is it?" Roy asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to take one of you as a hostage."

Maes was furious, "Another hostage?! Are you mad?! We aren't about to let another one of our friends go with you!"

Misery shrugged, "Have it your way then. I'll make sure they scream really loud when I kill them." She started to walk away when Roy stepped forward.

"I will go." Misery turned and grinned at Roy. "What a brave man you are flame. Wise choice though."

"What the hell are you thinking Mustang?! You can't go with them!" Ed yelled.

"Shut up Ed! I am going and you will not stop me. I am going so you can find them and rescue them. When you find them, tell Riza I'm sorry." He smiled sadly and was immediately taken away by Misery.

Once they were out of earshot of the others, Misery turned to Roy, "A very wise move Flame. Now, if you'll follow me." Roy nodded and trudged along after her.

Riza and Winry:

"Ok, we have a plan. Now, all we have to do is wait for the perfect moment." Riza said. Winry nodded and shifted against her ropes. They were already starting to chafe at her skin and it was very uncomfortable.

Winry sighed and leaned back next to Riza and closed her eyes. They waited patiently for the perfect time to spring their trap.

Otp: Alright, there you have the 10th chapter.

Dn: Can you let me in the story again? Pppppllllleeeeeeaaaassseeeee?

Otp: No

Dn: Why not?

Otp: Cause….

Dn: I need a better reason than that

Otp: Too bad. Ok if you liked this chapter please review yay until next time!!!!


	12. Contemplation

Otp: Sorry it's been a while guys. I kinda had a lot of work to do lately.

Roy: Jeeze, does it always take you this long to update?

Otp: 'glare' You! Shut up!

Roy: 'crosses arms' Make me

Otp: 'shrugs and pulls out her bokken' You asked for it, you're gonna get it

Roy: 'pales considerably and runs'

Otp: GET BACK HERE YOU CHICKEN!!!!!!! 'chases after him with bokken in hand'

Dn: Yeeessss! Now that the author is gone, I can take her place! 'does a little jig'

Dn: Ok, here are the review responses. The author would like to thank:

Lordlemming

Lola Laflaunda

MoonStarDuchess

Knlover

Jamie

Crazy-chan

AnimeAddict333

Sage of Death

Adelaide MacGregor

Hisoka yukiko

TreeHugger101

Blaufuer

JHeyTTerallie

Winry-15

Dn: Thank you to all of you have reviewed. The author I'm sure, is very grateful. Now, onto the next chapter!!!!!

Chapter 11 Contemplation

Roy was close to blacking out from exhaustion and fatigue. Misery had been pushing him to move faster and it was straining his wounds. He had stopped the bleeding by cauterizing the woundand was still in considerable pain. He was slowing down and Misery was getting annoyed with him.

"Dammit Flame, can't you move any faster?!" She was impatient and wanted to get back to the cave and Mustang wasn't making it any easier. He looked like he was about to keel over at any time.

Roy was leaning against a tree and was panting. There was sweat culminating on his brow and he didn't look very good. He glared at Misery, "I…would be… able to…move faster if I…didn't have this…damn wound." He panted.

Misery groaned and trudged over to Roy. She stood in front of him for a few minutes, contemplating her options. Finally, making a descision, she sighed. "You damn humans are so weak. I don't even know how you lived this long. I guess we have to improvise. We still have a little ways to go and I don't want to carry you all the way there." Taking some some rope from her pocket, she tied his wrists and began to drag him away from the tree.

Roy winced in pain as she dragged him along, "Let's go Mustang. We don't have all day, so don't expect me to have mercy on you and your condition. We are going to get to the cave wether you like it or not." She pulled roughly on the rope and Roy stumbled along behind Misery.

Roy was deep in thought as she dragged him along, 'Dammit, this wound is starting to take it's toll on me. Sooner or later I'm going to pass out. I hope we get there soon, I know I'm not going to make it much further.' He thought.

They had been walking for around thrity minutes when Roy collapsed. Misery was frustrated with this and was scrutinizing her options.

'I could drag him there but, I really don't want to do that. It's too much work. Hmmmmm….I know what I'll do. I will go to the cave and get that Lt. to come down here and carry him up the hill. Yes, that's what I'll do.' With that thought, she left Roy on the ground and ran off to the cave.

While running, she pondered her choice, 'The Lt. wouldn't refuse to help her superior in any kind of situation I know that much. I really hope she believes me, I don't want to have to drag her down the hill or up.' She thought.

She reached the mouth of the cave and went in. Riza and winry, hearing her footsteps, immediately tensed. They were preparing for the worst. Misery walked into the torchlight and made her way over to Riza. Riza glared at her with angry eyes as she knelt down beside her and reached for her hands.

Misery untied the ropes around her wrists and moved to the ones binding her ankles. When she was done, she stood up and addressed her with a lazy tone, "Come on, we have to go down and drag your superior officer up here. I didn't want to carry him so I came back here to make you do it. I knew you wouldn't refuse if the Colonel was involved." She smirked at Riza's concerned face.

Riza's concerned expression quickly became one of anger, "What the hell did you do to him?!" Misery laughed.

"I have done nothing to him. It was Lust who stabbed him not me. Besides, we were told not to injure the other sacrifices too much and she overdid it. I can't wait to get back home and see what Pride is going to do to her." She cackled.

"Stop avoiding the question and tell us what happened to the others?!" Winry asked adamantly, glaring at the homunculus in front of her with burning eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" she mocked.

Riza stood up and grabbed Misery's shirt and dragged her towards her. This caught Misery by surprise and she didn't have enough time to react. Looking up, she was faced with a pair of amber eyes that were tinged with red. They looked murderous and Misery was actually frightened.

"Tell us what happened or I will throw you off a cliff and make sure you can't regenerate before I kill you." She demanded in an icy tone. Even Winry was a little unnerved of the Lt. right now. She had never seen the woman so angry before.

"Alright, I'll tell you but first you have to help me drag that man up. After that, I will tell you what you want to know." She said and Riza let her go but her icy glare never faltered.

"How do we know you will keep your word on this?" she asked.

"I swear on the life of my Creator, that I will tell you." Misery replied.

Riza stood for a moment longer in thought then nodded, "Fine, now take me to Roy." Winry stared at Riza. 'Does she think that Misery will keep her word?'

Winry never got a chance to voice her thoughts for they were gone before she could do anything.

Riza and Misery:

Riza walked briskly behind Misery as she led her down the cliffside. She was worried about Roy and she was still wondering about the fate of the others.

She frowned at Misery's back, "Why did you take him when your aim was to get us? What the hell is your plan and why are you doing this?"

Misery didn't answer and continued to work her way down the cliff. This agitated Riza and she ran towards Misery and passed ahead of her and stopped her progress.

"Tell me why you are doing this and why did you take him?" Riza glared at her.

Misery closed her eyes and sighed. She easily pushed past Riza and walked on. Riza was trying hard to control her anger and she was about to snap when the homunculus answered her.

"You don't need to know our plans and I don't need to tell you either. Now, do you want to help that Colonel friend of yours or are we going to stand around here arguing about it? If you want to help him, we're wasting time just standing here." Her last words were what stemmed Riza's anger. She nodded looking down at her feet, ashamed that she was letting such a thing get to her. Then, she hurried to catch up with Misery.

They walked on in silence for a short time until they came entered a small clearing.

Riza gasped and ran past Misery and knelt next Roy's unconcious form.

"Roy! Roy, wake up dammit!" she demanded while she shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. He groaned and opened his eyes. Wincing in pain, he tried to sit up.

"Riza?...You're alright…that's good…where's Winry? Is…she alright?" he asked, gasping in pain. Riza let him lean on her and she answered him with a strained smile.

"I'm fine and Winry is too. What happened to you and the others?"

Roy smiled and closed his eyes, "Good, the others are well enough. Why…are you here Riza?"

Misery was the one who answered his question. They turned their heads to look at her as if they forgot that she was even there. "I hate to end this happy reunion, but we must be off. To answer your question though, I brought her here so I wouldn't have to drag you up the cliff."

Roy nodded and struggled to stand. Riza helped him up without touching his wounds and supported his wieght . Riza made sure he was in place before nodding to Misery, signaling that they were ready to go.

Winry:

Winry was brooding quietly on the recent events. She was thinking of Ed, Al and the others and how close they had all become lately.

'Ed would never admit it no matter what anybody said, he thinks of the Colonel as a father figure. He says he hates him, but he really doesn't. He respects him more now that he knows about the Ishbal Massacre. Al also thinks of the Colonel as a father figure, hell, even I do now that I think about it. (AN: I'm going with the manga storyline for now and Roy wasn't the one who killed Winry's parents)'

Winry sighed and thought some more, 'Hughes is like the uncle I never had and Elicia is like my sister. Hmmm…Riza is caring and like a mother to me. She's kind and takes care of people.' She laughed out loud thinking about this.

"I wonder what Ed would think if I asked him what he thought about her?" she continued to think about her friends as she sat there in the dim passage way.

Ed, Maes, and Al:

Ed was fuming, "That self righteous bastard! Giving himself up like that! What did he think he was doing?!" Maes and Al were just as frustrated with the situation as Ed was.

Maes was adamant, "Ed, calm down! We can't do anything about it! We have to be patient and keep our emotions in line."

Al was trying his best to calm his brother down as well, but he was having just as much success as Maes was.

"You should listen to your friends Fullmetal boy, they are right." They wheeled around and found Lust sitting on a rock with Gluttony lounging beside her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came here to give you a message. It concerns your friends. Do you want to hear it or not?" she asked.

Ed glared at Lust, "Why should I listen to you?" Lust shrugged and turned to Gluttony.

"Let's go Gluttony. They obviously don't want to hear about the welfare of their friends." Gluttony nodded and waddled after Lust.

Al tackled his brother to the ground and Maes called out to Lust, "Hold up a minute! You'll have to excuse him, he's a little short tempered. You said you had some news for us about our friends? Could you tell us where they are?" Lust had stopped and turned around.

She pulled out an envelope and threw it towards them, "Read that and follow the directions given and you will be able to save your friends." With that done, she walked away.

Ed breaks away from his brother and scoops up the letter. He ripped it open and Maes and Al looked over his shoulder to it's contents:

Do not worry about your friends, they are unharmed. If you wish to save them, you must come to the clearing where you first met Misery tonight at midnight. Upon your arrival, you will receive the second part of your instructions.

Ed crumpled up the letter and threw it into the fire pit. Then he turned to gaze at Maes and Al, "Let's go. There's no point in waiting till nightfall."

"But Ed, the letter said…" Al was interupted by Ed.

"I don't give a damn about the letter! Winry is in danger and we have to rescue her!"

Maes grabbed Ed's shoulders and pinned him with an even gaze, "We can't be rash Ed. We will save them and we can use this time to plan a strategy. So, calm down and listen up…"

Otp: Well, there you go. Chapter 11 is finished.

Roy: 'yawn' Whatever…..

Riza: 'poke'

Roy: 'mumble mumble'

Riza: 'poke poke'

Roy: 'grumble grumble'

Riza: 'POKE POKE POKE'

Roy: 'SNORE SNORE SNORE'

Riza: 'click'

Roy: Argh! Alright I'm up!

Riza: Good, now if you liked the chapter please review! They are much appreciated!


	13. Painful, Yet Humorous Memories

Otp: Hello everyone!!!!! How are you all doing?

Roy: Fine and dandy

Riza: …Fine and dandy? Where did you get that one?

Roy 'shrug'

Otp: Anyways, I am going to be finishing up this fic before I do anything to my other ones. I just wanted to tell you all that so you don't worry.

Roy: Worry about what?

Riza and Otp: 'sweatdrop' Nevermind…

Otp: So, now onto the review responses. Thank you

Lola Laflaunda

Hisoka Yukiko

Fallenangelescence23

SG1 FMA DC

Kimiko

Lordlemming

MoonStarDuchess

Ummei1

Senryu52809

Otp: Thank you all for reviewing. I appreciate the support!!!!

Chapter 12 Painful, Yet Humorous Memories

Riza gently lowered Roy onto the floor next to Winry. Misery had disappeared and Winry was looking at Roy with concern.

Roy was clutching his side and Riza moved to sit behind him. She eased his head up and situated herself under it so he could lay his head down.

"You'll be fine for now Roy. Try to get some sleep." She said quietly as she brushed the sweaty bangs away from his face.

Roy sighed and slowly relaxed. Riza continued to absently stroke his hair.

"Is he going to be alright Riza?" Winry asked.

Riza was forlorn, "It will take a lot more than this to gt rid of him. He's too stubborn to die from this kind of wound."

Winry smiled and the cavern became silent again.

After a while, she couldn't take the silence anymore, "What's going to happen to us?"

Riza sighed, "I don't know, but I know we'll make it," she turned to gaze at the young girl. "Here, let me untie those ropes for you. They seem to be cutting into your skin." Winry looked bemusedly at her wrists and ankles and held out her hands to Riza.

Riza removed her hands from Roy's hair and untied her hands. Winry rubbed the raw skin to get feeling in them again, "Thanks." Then she reached down and untied the ropes that bound her ankles.

"You might need these. I'm not trying to be nice, but I can't let such a valuable sacrifice die." Winry and Riza jumped at the sound of Misery's voice.

They turned to find her standing under the torch with a white box. She threw the box to Riza who caught it with ease. She let her eyes examine it, "What is in it?" she asked cautiously.

"They're bandages for him." She pointed at Roy, who was in a semi-peacful slumber.

Riza carefully opened the box and five, white rolls of bandages were revealed.

Riza looked up to say something to Misery, but she had already vaished. Riza frowned and handed the box to Winry.

"Take that for a minute while I move." Winry nodded and followed her directions.

Riza carefully removed Roy's head from her lap and she scooted to the side. She replaced his head on the ground with ease.

That done, she asked Winry for the box. She handed it back to her and Riza took out a roll of bandages.

"Can you hold his head still while I do this first part? He's going to be in pain even if I wake him up and he might try to struggle."

"Right." Winry had a determined expression and she placed herself by Roy's head and held it gently in her hands.

"Ready?" Riza asked as she positioned the unraveled guaze.

Winry nodded, "Ready."

There was no warning when Riza first touched Roy's chared skin with the material and Roy immediately woke up and tried to get away.

Riza continued to wrap the bandages around his torso with percision, "Calm down Roy. I know it hurts, but you need to have this bandaged. Try to relax." She said in a soft, commanding tone.

Roy winced and closed his eyes trying to relax. Riza was soon finished and she told Wirny she could let go of Roy.

"You…could have woken me up Riza." Roy grumbled.

Riza smiled slightly, "Glad to see you're back to your old, stubborn self Roy."

"Ugh…Don't remind me. That was…cruel. You're a shrewd woman Riza. And I'm not that old."

Winry smiled at this, 'He'll be fine if he's already acting like this.'

Misery:

"We can't let him die, you know that Lust! How could you be so reckless?!" Misery exclaimed.

"Who cares? We were going to kill him after this anyways, so why not get it over with before that." Envy said with a smirk.

Lust calmly replied, "We can still use him even if he is dead."

Misery glared at Lust, "We need him and the small fry to complete the stone."

Envy shrugged, "We can always find another alchemist to do it for us."

"Of course we could, but I don't want to face Pride's wrath. Do you?" Misery tried once again to convince them that they couldn't kill flame. Part of it was true. She didn't want to face Pride's wrath, but she was also afraid of the Lt.

She had only known the woman for a very short time, but she was well aware of her temper and skills. If she was angry enough, she might be able to kill her.

"Pride mad, not good." Gluttony said with an innocent expression.

Envy punched the wall next to him in frustration, "Dammit! If he gets angry, he'll tell Dante and we'll be punished for it."

Lust sighed, "She's right. We have to make sure that the flame stays alive. At least, until we're done with him. Misery, get some food for our poor human pets."

Misery quickly went and left the others smiling at her retreat.

"When this is over, we can get rid of her." Lust said, lengthening her nails. Envy smirked.

Ed, Maes, and Al:

"So, are we clear on what we're going to do?" Maes asked.

Ed and Al nodded.

Maes sighed, "Good, I didn't want to have to explain it again. What to do now?"

Al shrugged, "Why don't we play a game of cards. We might have to find them first though." he said cheerily.

Maes jumped up with a smile, "Wonderful idea Al! you go over to the luggage and look there, Ed you can look here. I'll look in the plane."

Ed groaned but did as he was told and began searching around for the cards.

Al walked over to their luggage and began to dig through it. After a few minutes, happened upon a photo. He picked it up and brushed it off. It was a picture of the Colonel, asleep, at his desk. Al smiled and held it up to the light so he could see it better and noticed writing on the back. Curious, he turned it over.

His eyes widened in surprise and he laughed. His laughter was heard by Maes and Ed. Ed was the first one to reach Al.

"What's so funny Al?" Ed asked.

Al held out the photo to Ed. Ed took it and immediately began to laugh, "No wonder the Lt. has to shoot at him! He dozes off in the middle of work and he drools too! I can't wait to rub this in his face!" he was soon rolling around on the ground with fits of laughter.

Maes had finally made his way over to them, "I can see you're no longer in a bad mood Ed. What event has triggered this much laughter?"

Ed was still rolling around on the ground and he tossed the picture to Maes.He caught it deftly and smiled, "I can see why you're laughing. It was one of the reasons I took the picture. It was to lighten her mood a little. Hey, what's this?" He had discovered the writing on the back.

His grin grew wider after he had read it, "Hey Ed, I think you missed something on the back here." Ed stopped laughing and grabbed the picture from Maes.

He turned it over and read the word out loud, "Useless."

This sent him into another fit of laughter, "This is so perfect. Even better, it seems the Lt. wrote this herself."

Maes nodded, "I think she did write it. I gave her that picture for her birthday last year. I gave Roy one of her too."

"What did it look like?" Al questioned.

"I can do you one better, I have the picture with me." He pulled out his wallet, (AN: Which was filled with a large stack of pictures) and flipped through the loads of pictures of Elicia and Gracia. After a few minutes, he pulled out a picture.

Ed and Al gathered around him to look at the picture.

"It was when we were all kids. Let's just say Roy has always been useless in the rain." Maes chuckled.

The photo was of a young Riza Hawkeye and she was standing above an unhappy, muddy young Roy Mustang with an umbrella. They could tell that Riza was scolding him for something for Roy's expression was the same as the one when she gave him paperwork.

"I remember that day. It went something like this…"

Flashback:

"Come on Maes, let's go play with Jean and the otheres!" a boy with jet black hair and eyes to match yelled entusiastically.

Maes Hughes grinned, "I would if I could Roy, but I have to get home and take care of my adorable little dog! I have some pictures, you wanna see!?" he then proceeded to pull out a few pictures and shoved them in Roy's face.

"Ugh! Get those things away from me Maes! I've seen your dog before and I don't need to be tortured by this!" Roy protested and he pushed Maes' pictures away.

Maes pouted as they walked out of the school building, "But Cuddles is soooo adorable! Why wouldn't you want to gaze upon his cuteness?"

"Believe me Maes, I just don't" Roy said and he saw Jean and started heading in his direction.

"Roy, my mom is picking us up today. She said it's going to rain." A young Riza Hawkeye said as she walked up to Roy with a stern expression (AN: At least as much as a six year old can manage)

Roy flinched and turned to glare at her, "Tell her I'm not coming. I'll be fine enough on my own and I don't need you to babysit me."

Riza's large, amber eyes narrowed and she frowned, "Fine. I won't babysit you, but don't come crying to me if you get wet." That said, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Roy smirked at her retreating back. He was proud because he had acted tough. Maes came and stood next to him.

"Don't you think that was a little mean? She was only telling you about the weather and that Mrs. Hawkeye was picking you up today." He said.

Roy brushed it off, "She's always babying me. I'm seven-and-a-half and I don't need a babysitter. If anyone should be babied, it's her. She's a year younger than me."

Maes shook his head, he had a feeling that Roy felt something for the girl, but he was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Well, go play with Jean, I have some things to do before I go home. I'll see you later Roy!" he waved at Roy and walked away with a huge grin. He had a most wonderful plan.

Roy waved back and then ran over to Jean. He had the customary sucker in his mouth, "Come on Roy! We're heading over to the field now!"

Roy laughed, "I'm coming!"

Two Hours Later:

"Jean tells us that you can do alchemy. Prove it." Three large eleven year old boys had cornered Roy and had pushed him into the mud. It was raining pretty hard and he was soaked to the bone. He was wet, muddy, and unhappy.

'I guess I should have listened to Riza for once.' He thought.

"Come on kid, show us your alchemy, if you can." One of the boys demanded mockingly.

Roy frowned and began to draw something in the mud. The other boys watched as he finished it and pressed his hands on it. It glowed bright red, but nothing happened.

Roy stared down at his transmutation circle in confusion and the boys laughed and kicked mud in his face and walked away.

"Why didn't it work? I did everything right and it still won't work." He said out loud to nobody in particular. He was too frustrated with his failure to realize that the rain no longer fell on him.

"How many times have I told you that you can't do your alchemy in the rain? You're useless when it rains."

Roy jumped and looked up. Riza Hawkeye stood there with a slight smile and holding her umbrella over their heads. She knelt down on the wet ground and gazed intently at him. Maes had been hiding in a bush not far away and he had taken a few pictures and departed with a grin.

"Are you okay? You're all wet and muddy." She said.

Roy turned away from her, blushing. "It's nothing and I'm fine. Why are you here anyways?"

She was still smiling softly and she stood up and held out a small hand, "Your mom is really worried about you. She doesn't know where you went so I came to find you and bring you back."

Roy pouted and crossed his arms, "I don't need a girl's help. I'm a man." He grumbled.

Riza laughed and this surprised Roy, he had never heard her laugh before. It sounded like bells and he liked it. He sighed and decided to listen to her for once.

He grabbed her small hand and stood up and took the umbrella away from her, "Come on, I don't like the rain."

End Flashback:

Roy Mustang awoke to find his head once again placed in Riza's comfortable lap. He smiled as he remembered the first time he had heard Riza laugh, even though it was also the first time she had told him he was useless in the rain.

He almost laughed and he opened his eyes to look up into her face. She looked so much more at peace when she slept and this made Roy more determined to try and wake up to that face every morning.

He fell asleep dreaming of the life he might have with Riza.

Otp: Wow, it's been a while since I've written a chapter that long before

Roy: Why do I have to be the useless one?

Riza: Cause you are usless in the rain sir

Otp: Lol, indeed. Well, there is another chapter for you and I hope you liked it. I thought it was starting to get too dark so I thought I might add some humor.

Riza and Roy: Only a few more chapters left for this whole fic and then the author is done. Please review and she will update as soon as she can and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!!!!


	14. Escape and Reunion

Otp: I believe only 2 more chapters after this one and then I can work on a Diamond in the Rough and the sequel or something else I have on the list

Roy: Only two more chapters, wow

Riza: How long has it been since you started?

Otp: Come to think of it, I'm not sure

Riza and Roy: 'sweatdrop'

Otp: Anyways, onto the review responses! Thank you to:

Hisoka Yukiko

Lola Laflaunda

TreeHugger101

Lord lemming

MoonStarDuchess

Fallenangelescence23

Nyame-the-lone-demon

Ummei1

Otp: Thank you all for sticking with me for this long! I love you all! 'throws giant pocky around for everyone' Now, onto the next chapter!!!!!!

Chapter 12 Escape and Reunion

Somewhere in Central:

"Major Armstrong! The boats are ready!" Lt. Maria Ross stated, saluting the man before her.

"We're ready when you are sir!" Srg. Denny Bloch said, also saaluting.

Major Alex Louis Armstrong boomed his delight, "Splendid! Well done, we shall depart immediately!" he ripped off his shirt and flexed, with many a pink sparkle.

Ross and Bloch took a few steps away in fear.

Winry:

Winry gazed at the sleeping couple eside her and smiled, 'They do look perfect together.' She thought. Riza's back was against the wall and Roy's head was resting in her lap.

She sighed, 'There has to be a way out of here that the homunculi don't know about. If only I can find it.'

She stood up and examined her surroundings thoroughly. She felt a soft breeze coming from the passage to her left.

Her eyes widened, 'Wait…a breeze?' she walked over to examine the fissure where the breeze was coming from.

It was a little tight and it was barely noticable. Winry looked back at the sleeping pair one last time before she disappeared into the passage.

Flashback:

A large crowd was gathered at the top of a hill. All were dressed in black and they stood around two coffins.

Three children stood silently in front of the crowd. Roy Mustang, now twelve, stood before his parent's graves. On his right stood an eleven year old Riza Hawkeye and on his left stood Maes Hughes, also twelve.

Riza and Maes were wondering how Roy was doing given the circumstances. They were watching him intently as a priest stood up to say the last rights and a few prayers.

They paid no attention to this and hung their heads, looking at the muddy ground at their feet.

Once the priest was finished, a few men came forward and lowered the caskets into the ground and then they picked up shovels. They slowly began to refill the holes with dirt.

'I can't take this anymore.' Roy thought, fighting the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. He ran through the crowd, vaguley aware of Maes and Riza following closely behind him.

"I don't think he could take much more of that service." Riza stated as they ran through the mud.

Maes was frowning, "I think your right and we can't leave him alone like this."

They became silent as they trudged through the mud, still following Roy. Soon, they found him huddled under a sakura tree. His head was resting on his knees and his shoulders were shaking slightly.

They stopped running and Maes slowly walked over to Roy and touched his shoulder, "Hey Roy, …you gonna be okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Don't touch me! Do I honestly look like I'm okay?" Roy said icily, glaring at Maes.

"…No…but…" Maes stammered.

Roy had stood up and slapped Maes' hand away from his shoulder, "Then don't ask me about it and leave me alone!"

NowRiza stepped up and rested her hand gently on Roy's shoulder, "You don't have to snap at us, we're only…"

Roy had turned on her and gave her a rough shove and she landed in the mud. Immediately, Roy regretted what he had just done, which added to his grief.

"Riza!...I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he stopped and bowed his head.

Riza sat in the mud, stunned and a little hurt. Maes ran over to her and helped her out of the mud.

He glared at Roy, "Geeze Roy, she was only trying to help. Did you have to push her into the mud?"

"I didn't mean to…I said I was sorry. Lay off already." He said reproachfully and he turned around.

Riza thanked Maes and cautiously moved closer to Roy, "It's okay, I didn't like this dress anyways. I know you didn't mean it, but you can at least try to open up to us. We're your friends and you know we wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You have to let us help you."

Roy turned to look at her with tortured obsidion eyes, "I don't need any help from you guys, I'll be fine on my own."

"That's what you told me a few years ago when you went to go play with Jean and look what happened then. You were helped by Riza."

'How does he know about that? I never told anyone about that.' Roy thought.

Riza was about to say something more when a voice called out to them, "Maes! Maes honey, its time to go!"

Maes groaned, "Drat, I have to leave. I'm sorry I have to go, I hate leaving you here like this Roy. Riza, can you take care of him for me?"

She nodded and Maes ran off up the hill and after is mother. Riza waited until they were gone to turn back to Roy. He had gone back to sitting under the sakura tree.

Riza quietly walked over to him and sat next to him, "You don't have to hide your feelings Roy. Its not a sin to cry and no one is going to think less of you if you do."

Roy listened to her words and the floodgates broke and he clung to her, crying with her embracing him gently.

They sat there like that for a while and Riza looked down at Roy with a smile. She saw that he was sleeping peacfully with his head on her shoulder.

End Flashback

Riza awoke and almost laughed. She brought her hand to her face and smiled. She didn't realize that Roy had also awakened. He was looking up at her with confusion.

"Is there any particular reason why you're smiling Riza?" he teased, smirking.

She jumped in surprise and moved her hand away from her face so she could look down at him. "Oh, not particularly. I was just thinking about the first time I ever saw you cry."

He frowned, "Wad it really that funny?"

This time she laughed, "No, but what I found entertaining was how I had to wake you up."

Roy groaned as e remembered, "Ah yes, now I remember. I do believe that was when you began to have a gun fetish."

Riza grinned, "Very true."

"Though I think I preferred the water guns to the real thing. Are you sure you won't reconsider bringing water pistols instead of real guns?"

"I'm quite sure Roy."

Roy pouted, "Why not?"

Riza helped him sit up, "Because you would never finish your work if I threatened you with a water gun."

He laughed, it was true.

Riza became serious, "Back to more serious matters though, where did Winry go?"

Roy looked around and stood up a little wobbly, "Good question that. Do you think something happened to her?"

"I'm perfectly fine actually and I'm over here." They jumped at the sound of Winry's voice.

They whirled around and found a beaming Winry standing in the entranceway.

"Where did you go Winry?" Riza asked firmly.

"We were starting to get worried about you. We thought something might have happened to you or something."

Winry's grin widened, 'They act like the perfect couple too'

"Sorry, I didn't know you guys would be up. Now, follow me, I found a way out of here."

Royand Riza stared at her, "Did you really find a way out of here that isn't being watched by a homunculous?" Riza asked apprehensively.

Winry nodded and disappeared, "Come on you two, trust me on this."

They followed after her as quickly as they could.

"How did you find out about this passge Winry?" Roy asked.

"I felt a breeze and I followed it here. I found out that it leads outside."

They all fell silent as they continued down the passage until they saw a speck of light at the end of the tunnel.

Riza stopped ad Roy turned around to look at her, "What's wrong Riza?"

"Winry, are you sure nobody knows about this passage? What if the homunculi come back and find us gone?"

Winry had also stopped to gaze back at Roy and Riza. She hadn't thought of that.

Roy frowned, "We have vome to far to turn back now.i guess we're just going to have to take that risk. Let's hurry though."

They nodded and fordged their way towards the light. They sped up as the light became closer.

Winry was the first one into the light and Riza and Roy soon followed.

They were blinded by the brightness for a few seconds as they were unused to the brightness.

After a few minutes of waiting around so their eyes could adjust, Winry pointed, "Look! There's the plane!"

"Sticks out like a sore thumb doesn't it?" Riza said.

Roy nodded, "We don't have any time to waste, so lets hurry up and get down there before the sun starts to set."

"Right." Riza and Winry said and they began their descent.

What they didn't know, was they _were_ being watched.

Misery was sitting on a rock, gazing down at the goupwith disdain, 'Should I tell the others? No…I'll let them find out on their own.' She thought and she stood up.

Her last comment was directed to the retreating backs, "Enjoy your freedom while you can humans."

Ed, Al, and Maes:

"So, even back when they were kids, Mustang was useless." Ed guffawed.

Maes smiled, "Indeed, I remember how she used to get him to do his homework too. She had these pink water pistols that she always carried around and she would squirt him and call him useless if he didn't get get his work done."

Al grinned, looking down at the picture again, ""Hasn't changed much has it?"

"Other than the water pistols becoming real guns and the homework becoming paperwork, I guess not." Ed said loudly.

"So, they've known eachother since they wre kids?" Al asked.

"We have in fact"

Ed, Al, and Maes whirled around to see Roy smirking, and Riza rolling her eyes and sighing.

Winry had already run into Ed and hugged him then she jumped onto Al. "Thank goodness you guys are alright! We were so worried. What happened while we were gone?"

While Al and Ed were answering her questions, Maes turned to Riza and Roy. They looked a little banged up and Riza was supporting Roy.

"Mind telling me what happened to you guys?" he inquired.

Riza settled Roy down on one of the driftwood benches by the firepit before she answered, "We had a little trouble at first, but nothing really that troubling. How was it with you guys?"

Roy inserted a question of his own, "Why were you talking about us Maes?"

Maes laughed nervously, "Well, about that…they found some pictures and asked questions." He gulped when he heard a 'click' behind him.

Riza had wasted no time in retrieving her guns and had one aimed at Maes.

"What pictures might these be?" she demanded.

"These…" Maes grinned and he tossed the two pictures to them and ran off to the other group.

Roy bent down and picked up one fo the photos and laughed, "I remember seeing this one at your house. I also seem to recall a bucket of ice being dumped on my head for that incident."

Riza had put her gun away and picked up the other photo, "I have no idea what you're talking about sir." She said with a a small grin.

He laughed and riza gazed at the picture she had just picked up. She smiled and waved it in front of his face.

"This seems vaguely familiartoo. Do you remember what hppened in this one? It was the first time I called you useless directly."

Roy flinched at this, "…Don't remind me."

"Seems like you two are having fun, mind if we join you?" Maes said and sat next to them.

Riza shrugged, "We don't mind at all, but first can you you tell us if anything important has happened while we were gone."

Ed frowned, "Actualy something did happen while you were gone. We got a challenge from the homunculi, threatening us with your safety. I guess they can't use that one on us now." He grinned.

"When is this challenge going to be Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"Tonight at midnight."

Otp: Ok, I think I rewrote this about three times and I'm still not extremelyproud of it.

Riza: 'shrug' You did your best

Roy: Really? I couldn't tell

Otp: 'after hitting Roy with her bokken' K then, the next chapter will probably be the last one.

Riza: 'dragging Roy off stage' Until then thanks for reading and please review


	15. Confrontation and Confession

Otp: Well, this is the last chapter of What a Vacation

Roy: Finally, I think it took you long enough

Riza: Shut up Roy. I doubt you could have done much better

Otp: …I think I was just insulted…Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed on this fic and that will be at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 14 The Aftermath and Confession

Somewhere out at Sea:

"Lt! How much further till we reach the target?" Armstrong asked from the bow of the ship.

Ross answered, "We are only a few miles away sir. We should arrive in about three hours."

He nodded, "Good, I hope we aren't too late."

Maria frowned, "I hope so too sir."

With the Homunculi:

Misery was slammed into a wall again as Envy kicked her. She staggered to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth. She smirked at Envy, "Is that all you're gonna do to me Envy? I would've thought that you would have killed me by now."

This angered Envy, "Shut up you slime!" he kicked her again with more force then before. She hit the wall again and slumped to the floor. Envy walked over and pulled her up to face him.

He glared down at her, "Why the hell did you let them go?! The whole plan is ruined now because of you!" he lashed out again and punched her in the stomach. She was dropped and she coughed up more blood.

Envy reached down to hit her, "Envy! Wait a little before you kill her, she may still be of some use to us." Lust had come out of the shadows and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. Gluttony was close behind her.

"What do you mean Lust? She can't be of anymore use! She ruined the whole plan!" he protested.

Lust smiled, "We still have to go after them and they aren't going anywhere, so we can use her to fight them. They might even kill her for us." Misery's eyes widened at this. Either she died here by the homunculi's hands or by one of the humans.

"She might let them get away again and I for one am not going to allow that to happen!" he reached down to sttack her again.

Again, Lust stopped him, "Stop it now Envy, we still have a job to do and they know too much. We must silence them. And we need her help to do so."

Envy glared at Lust and dropped Misery on the ground, "Fine, we'll do it your way," then he looked down at Misery. "If you try anything stupid I will kill you without hesitation, you understand?"

She glared at him and nodded. He smiled, "Good, now that we understand each other let's go." Envy stood up and followed Lust and Gluttony with Misery close behind.

Campsite:

"I'm sure the homunculi have noticed our absence by now, so what are we going to do?" Riza asked as she loaded her gun.

Roy shrugged, "I don't know but we can bet that they will come here and attack us."

"Then we'll be ready to take them down. I can't wait to give them a piece of y mind." Ed said as he transmuted his arm into a blade.

He was promptly hit in the head by Winry's wrench, "Stop tampering with my automail Ed! I worked hard on that and you go off and transmute it into something else!"

He rubbed his head, "Dammit Winry, it's my automail and I can do whatever I want with it!" she loomed above him with a murderous glare.

"You wanna bet?"

Ed squeaked and hid behind Al. By this time everyone was laughing. Maes was the first to speak, "Well, we know Ed is anxious to get rid of these guys, but not all of us is in good condition." Everyone glances at Roy.

Roy catches on and whines, "What? It's not my fault that I'm injured."

Ed snickered and almost made a certain comment when he remembered his bet with Roy. Hard as it was, he resisted the temptation. Instead, Riza did it for him.

"He's right, you are not in any condition to fight, making you useless." She said, still cleaning her gun.

Roy slumped over and grumbled about something. Riza lifted her head, "What was that Roy, I couldn't hear you." He grumbled again and looked away.

Maes grinned, "Speak louder Roy, we couldn't catch that last bit."

He cleared his throat and tried to change the subject, "Ahem, maybe we should stick to the more important matters here, like what are the homunculi going to do when they find us missing."

"Hunt you down and kill you, isn't it obvious?" looking up, they found Envy sitting on the plane with a smirk.

Riza cursed, "Damn, they're already here."

"Can I eat them?" turning again, theysaw Gluttony sitting by a tree.

"Not yet Gluttony." Lust stood to their right with her arms crossed.

"Did you miss us?" Misery asked, walking into their line of sight.

"Not praticularly, why do you ask?" Ed said mockingly.

Envy jumped down from the top of the plane, "No reason, we just came here to kill you."

Ed grinned, "Bring it on."

"As you wish pipsqueak!" Envy said and he launched his attack.

The battle began.

Lust and Misery were quick to divide the groups and Roy and Riza stood back-to-back, facing their adversaries.

Riza readied her guns and flicked her eyes towards Roy, "Are you ready?"

She could almost see his smirk, "You bet.Go!" She grinned and lauched herself at Lust. Roy snapped and hit Misery with an onslaught of flames.

Misery quickly recovered and morphed her arms into guns, "Is that the best you can do flame? I expected better." She said mockingly as she sent a volley of bullets towards him. Roy barely dodge it and he snapped again.

He hit her again with his flames and she emerged unscathed. He ran and took shelter behind a tree. Roy winced in pain and his hand went to his side, 'Damn, I need to finish this soon or I'm not going to make it.'

"Come out, come out wherever you are. I'm waiting flame, don't you want revenge for what I did to your Lt.?"

This made him snap (literally) Roy sent a huge column of flame at Misery and followed it. Using it as a cover for his true intentions, he ducked behind Misery. He drew a dagger and stuck.

Misery didn't have enough time to react and Roy stabbed her in the heart. She slumped to the ground. Roy was breathing hard and he looked around for Riza. He saw her fighting Lust. Taking one more look at Misery, he slowly made his way over to her.

"Out of ammo already Lt?" Lust askedcalmly as she lashed out at Riza. Riza dodged and fumbled around for another clip of bullets. She found none and she cursed.

Roy saw that she was out of ammo and snapped. Lust erupted into flames and Riza turned to glance at him. Her breathing was labored and she looked exhausted.

She hurried over to him holding her left arm, which was hanging limply at her side. "Thank you Roy. Are you alright? You…"

"Move Riza!" Roy had seen Misery sit up slightly and aim her gun at them and he pushed Riza out of the way.

A shot rang out and Roy fell to the ground. Riza jumped up and ran to his side.

Misery smiled slightly, "Damn…I missed." Her head fell back to the ground and she moved no more.

"Roy! Dammit Roy, talk to me!" Riza was trying to staunch the blood flow from his right shoulder. Tears appeared in her eyes and tried harder to stop Roy from bleeding to death.

"How touching, sorry he didn't make it. I'll help you join him." Riza looked u to find Lust poised to strike.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow light and a large stone arrow embedded itself between Lust and Riza.

"Gaze upon the power of the majestic alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" Armstrong boomed and flexed. Behind him were about fifty military officers.

All the fighting had stopped and Envy cursed, "Dammit, we can't take down all of them. We have to go Lust!"

Lust frowned and turned to Riza, "You were lucky this time." Then she disappeared with the other two.

Riza was torn between joy and remorse. They had been saved but, she didn't know what was going to happen to Roy.

1 Week Later:

Everyone had made it off the island and were now safe at home. Ed, Al and Winry went back to Resembol after they had told their story to the Military Court. Maes went home to his wife and Elicia. Riza was given the responsibility of looking after Roy.

Riza was in the kitchen making some beef stew and Roy was sitting up in bed deep in thought, 'It's now or never and I better do it before I lose the courage.' He sighed and closed his eyes. Today was the day he was going to tell Riza that he loved her.

Roy had just been released from the hospital and he was put under Riza's care for the time being. He had protested until Maes had told him that this was the perfect chance for him to tell her how he felt.

She had scolded him about taking the bullet for her when it should be the other way around. She had asked him why he had done it and he couldn't answer. He told her he would give her the answer when he was ready.

"Are you feeling better this morning Roy?" he looked up to see Riza walk into the room with a steaming bowl of stew. She set it on the bedstand and sat down in a chair.

Roy smiled, "I feel much better now that I'm out of that hospital."

She smiled too, "That's good, now eat this." She picked up the bowl and held out a spoon. "Now, open up."

"What?! You don't have to feed me I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself." Roy protested.

She frowned, "I don't want any stains on my sheets so I will do it myself." Roy sighed and gave in.

After a while, Roy spoke, "You wanted the reason I took the bullet for you right?"

She paused and set the bowl back on the bedstand, "Yes I did."

"I realized something on that island and I couldn't believe that I missed it. It was so obvious that nearly everyone around me knew it and I didn't. I made a mistake…"

"A mistake?" she asked.

He almost laughed, "A mistake indeed. My mistake was not noticing how I felt about you Riza. I've known you for years and I never told you. I never told you that I loved you."

Riza froze and her eyes widened in surprise. He loved her. Her heart was beating madly and she looked down sheepishly.

Roy frowned at her reaction, "Riza, what's wrong?"

She looked up and picked up the bowl and shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth, silencing him. "Shut up and eat you silly man."

Owari

Otp: Whew, that was a hard chapter to write and I still don't think it ended very well

Roy and Riza: Ahhhh well. Now, you have to thank all of your reviewers.

Otp: Indeed. Well, here it goes. Thank you:

Taisa'sfireangel07, MoonStarDuchess, Ladyayamie, blaufuer, Sage of Death, TreeHugger101, Tower of Babel, causmicfire, somethingsomething, Hayashi Azuma, Cheapy Corp., gizmo1978, SacredCandybar, TheWindAlchemist, Shizueaoki, Kimmi, Blackand whitememories, The Grate One, Keina, jHeyTTernallie, Ninjaofdeath, becca, lola laflaunda, azilie, lemming, anakinvanhelsinglegolaskywalker92, aznskatermel, killahesse, Winry-15, miaka mustang, gun-alchemist01, nyame-the-lone-demon, otaku dreamer, inu tachi lover, Fullmetalbleach, hisoka yukiko, jamie, kakashi erro sensei, animeaddict333, brokenheartandsoul, crazy-chan, adelaide mcgregor, fallenangelescence23, SG1 FMA DC, unmei1, senryu52809, winglessfairy25, x.dremyprincess.x, squish.squish.splat.

Otp: I thank you all for reading my story now off to write another one! Oh, the sequel should be up momentarily.


End file.
